


These Unnatural Feelings

by Serene_Sanity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Celeste is a tease and has commitment issues, Confessions, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, Kyoko is so thirsty and clueless, Light Angst, Trust Issues, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Sanity/pseuds/Serene_Sanity
Summary: Kyoko has never thought to address her aching loneliness.... That was until a certain someone showed up in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is not a super smutty fic and will only contain light smut at times, so don't be disappointed.

Kyoko Kirigiri was a simple woman. She didn't care much for relationships or friendships, but always kept her two closest friends Aoi and Makoto nearby. Everyone knew who Kyoko was, but she wasn't a popular student. At all. This was more so due to her reserved and quiet nature which caused her to push most people away. Of course this wasn't on purpose. It's not that she didn't want friends, she just feared letting people get too close to her out of fear of them betraying her trust. Most of her classmates gave up trying to get her to open up, but Aoi and Makoto being the type of people they were eventually convinced her to relax a little bit. The three of them had promised to keep in close contact with each other after they'd graduated from Hope's Peak Academy. It's been three years since they've graduated and the three of them are closer than ever.

Kyoko lived alone in a small apartment not too far from her job. She'd started working for her grandfather's detective agency shortly after she graduated from Hope's peak. Her grandfather was more than happy to take her in as he didn't want her following in her father's footsteps and instead wanted her to become a detective like he'd trained her to be. While the relationship between the three of them was a little bit awkward, Kyoko loved both her father and grandfather dearly, even if she would never openly express that. Kyoko loved doing detective work and was passionate about it, but still respected her father's choice to take on a different path with being the headmaster at Hope's Peak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an early Sunday morning where Kyoko still lie in her bed fast asleep and lightly snoring. This however, was interrupted by the piercing sounds of the alarm clock echoing throughout the room. She groaned at the unpleasant sound filling her sensitive ears, but after feeling around for a couple of seconds, she was able to press the "off" button on the alarm clock. Once the noise stopped, her lilac eyes slowly fluttered open and brushed messy strands of lilac hair away from her face and slowly sat up to let out one last yawn. First thing she did when she woke up was check her phone for any missed calls or messages. It was natural for her to receive phone calls and messages throughout all hours of the day and night. She was usually able to wake up when some called or messaged her, but she'd been really tired from the cases she worked on the night before so it's possible she could have slept through it. (although it was rare for a girl like her). Once she found she had no missed calls or messages, she slowly pulled herself out of bed and went off to the bathroom to start her morning routine.

Once Kyoko finished showering, she stepped back in her room clad in a towel started to look for clothes for today. Kyoko laid out her outfit for today on her bed which was a white button up shirt with a black blazer and short purple skirt. Not much different from her usual attire. She proceeded dry herself off before decided to dress herself. Once she was dressed, she glanced back at her queen sized bed and lightly sighed to herself. "I guess I'd better fix this before I go out for today" Kyoko always hated making her bed every since she was a small child, but she knew she wouldn't feel like doing it once she got home later that night. She begrudgingly made her bed then headed to the kitchen for a small quick meal. Whilst she waited for the coffee to brew, she decided to make some toast to go alone with it. She was seated at the table when suddenly her phone made a loud buzzing noise against the hard wood table. When she checked her phone, she looked to see she had a text from Aoi.

Aoi: hey Kirigiri, me and Naegi are meeting up at that new cafe that just opened not too long ago and we wanted to see if you wanted come

Kyoko: ya know...I told you that you can just call me kyoko now and I'd love to if I don't have any work scheduled at the time.

Aoi: Great! I told Naegi to meet me there at 10:30 AM. Is that alright with you kyoko? hehe

Kyoko: That sounds great and it does appear that I do not have any work scheduled right now so I'll see you then

Aoi: Yay! I look forward to seeing you guys!

With that Kyoko placed her phone back on the table and proceeded to eat her breakfast. She still had some time to spare as it was only 9:10 AM and the new cafe was only 10 minutes from where she lived. Since she had nothing else to do and she didn't want to stay in the house, she decided to take a walk through the town until it was time to meet up with her friends.

As she was walking, something or rather someone caught her gaze. "My my..it's a pleasure seeing you here Ms. kirigiri" the voice traveling through her ears smoother than than a knife through warm butter. Before Kyoko could even muster up a response, she froze as her lilac eyes met the piercing red gaze of the woman in front of her. Her short black hair shaped her small face perfectly and contrasted her pale white skin in a way that was almost mesmerizing. (no...it was mesmerizing). Kyoko stood there wordlessly analyzing the woman in front of her and noticed that she wore a long black and white dress with red high heel shoes. One would say that his attire was out of place for the kind of weather and atmosphere around them.

Kyoko was brought out of her trance with a small giggle from the woman. "do you not remember me Ms. Kirigiri?" "I know it's been awhile, but you should at least be familiar with who I am dear" Kyoko quickly came to her senses and put on her usual stoic mask. "Celestia Ludenberg, the ultimate gambler or should I should I say the queen of liars" Kyoko said in a sharp flat tone. Although stoic on the outside, Kyoko could help but notice her heart thumping at a rapid pace as the woman stared back at her. "still as a sharp as ever detective." Celestia said as she let out another small giggle. "Anyways..I'd love to stay and chat but I have important business to attend to" Celestia said. Smiling and waiving daintily as she turned and walked in the opposite direction. Kyoko watched as she leaved "~ba dump ba dump~" her heart was still beating fast as she watched her former classmate walk way. "what is....??" Kyoko thought to herself as she continued to stare into the direction that Celestia was heading. She was suppressing the sudden urge to go after her, but she'd just remember that she was suppose to meet up with Aoi and Makoto and quickly turned to walk in the other direction.

Kyoko thought about the strange encounter on her way to the cafe. "What was all that about? Why did she just leave so quickly without a proper conversation? Maybe I'm just overthinking things. She really could have just been busy. Besides it's not like we were ever close to each other during our days at Hope's Peak." Kyoko said to herself as she unconsciously moved through the semi-crowded sidewalk. Kyoko knew Celestia was as big of a mystery as she herself was, so she ultimately just tried brush it off as Celestia being Celestia, but still..the thought lingered in the back of her mind as she approached the cafe.

When she got to the cafe, Aoi was already waiting there despite it being 10 minutes before their meet time. Aoi quickly noticed Kyoko approaching and greeted her with her usual overly excited voice and over the top gestures. Kyoko was initially annoyed by the amount of attention this attracted, but she could never stay mad at Aoi whenever she flashed that cute smile at her. Makoto of course wasn't there yet. Because of his talent, it was common for him to be late due to a number of mishaps caused by his "luck." Of course this didn't bother his two friends since they've known him for so long and knew what kind of trouble he could get himself into. "It's 10:30 and Makoto still isn't here!" Aoi said with a small pout. "Don't worry, knowing him, he probably just slept through his alarm or something" Kyoko said in a calm reassuring tone. And as if right on que, Makoto came stumbling through the crowd with the curious gaze of onlookers following him close by. His hair was a little bit messy and he had a small toothpaste stain on the collar of his shirt. Kyoko sometimes pitied him for his misfortunes, but this time she couldn't help but be amused at the sight. "S-sorry guys! I must have slept through my alarm again" Makoto said in a state of panic. "Of course. Shall we head in?" Kyoko said with a hint of amusement.

As the trio entered the building, they all began to observe the menu when suddenly a loud exaggerated gasp came from Aoi. "Hina are you alright? What happened??" Makoto said in a worried tone. "Look at all the different flavor of Donuts! there's so many! It's like a Donut haven in here!" Aoi practically screamed which caused Kyoko to sigh with slight annoyance. Kyoko ignored Aoi's fawning over the donuts and continued to look over the menu. Once the three of them had placed their orders and Aoi had ordered just about every Donut on the menu, the sat at a nearby table where they began to chat with one another.

Most of the conversation consisted of them talking about work and their everyday adult lives. Eventually Aoi started to talk about her date with Sakura later on that night. Makoto sat there eagerly listening to Aoi talk about the details of her date while Kyoko had something else on her mind or rather someone else. As Aoi and Makoto rambled on, her mind couldn't help but to think back to the strange encounter she had with her former classmate Celestia. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. "Why did she leave so quickly?" "Why am I so concerned with her all of a sudden?" "Why did my heart feel like it was beating right out of my chest?" "Kiri-I mean Kyoko what's wrong?" Kyoko hadn't noticed she was staring off into space until she looked across to see Makoto's worried expression. "Everything's fine, I'm just thinking about something work related" She lied with a soft reassuring smile on her face.

After chatting for a few more minutes, the trio left the cafe. Aoi had some running to do in preparation for her date, so she quickly said her goodbyes and went on her way. Makoto and Kyoko stayed silent as they walk along the sidewalk when suddenly Makoto decided to speak. "Kyoko.." "Yes Makoto? Kyoko asks in her usual calm tone. "Are you okay? you've barely said anything this whole time we've been together. I know you're not much of a talker, but it's not like you to just be silent like that." Makoto was now looking at her with an amount of concern in his eyes that made her feel kinda guilty. Not being able to resist his charm..Kyoko let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. I'll tell. I had a strange encounter with one of our former classmates." "wait..really? that's it? So..who was it?" Just as Kyoko was about to explain herself, Makoto got a call from Sayaka asking him to meet her in the park for a date. Makoto of course accepted the offer and apologized to Kyoko for having to go. "it's fine" Kyoko said, internally relieved at the fact that she didn't have to explain her situation any further to Makoto. After the two said their goodbyes, Kyoko decided to stop by her job to get some extra work done.

When Kyoko entered the building it was practically empty as there was usually not much work to do on Sundays. She rode the elevator up to the 5th floor where her office was located and removed her office key from her shirt pocket. Once inside, she shut the door and sat down at her desk and sunk into her chair with a sigh of relief. "Alone at last" She mumbled to herself as she began to dig through paper work and case files. It's not that she didn't like spending time with her friends, it's just that she was an introvert and needed time to herself after a while. Luckily, her friends understood this and never hesitated to give her space when she needed it. After working for a few hours, Kyoko decided to head home for the evening.

Although her work kept her from thinking about the encounter with her former classmate, it didn't stop the thought from resurfacing on the way back to her apartment. Sighing as she opened the door to her apartment, she kicked off her shoes and threw her blazer on a nearby chair. Kyoko picked up one of her favorite mystery novels from the table and sunk into the chair as she began reading. Evenings like these weren't uncommon as Kyoko's friends were dating and she was the "single friend." It's not that she was opposed to dating, but she would just never prioritize it because she was always busy with work. Of course Aoi and Makoto have made efforts in the past to get her to meet someone, but she'd always shoot them down with the excuse of her being too busy to date. Despite Kyoko being cold and stoic, she still had feelings like everyone else and had moments were she would consider herself "lonely." After all...she is only human. She understood that more than anybody and though she wasn't completely alone because of her father, grandfather, and two best friends, she still needed something more. Something they couldn't provide for her. She was well aware of her own body and feelings, although she never told anyone how she feels out fear revealing too much.

Once she finished reading her book for the night, she marked the page and decided to go get started on dinner. After decisively checking the fridge for something to eat, she ultimately decided to make some rice and chicken. She brewed some tea while she waited for her meal to finish cooking and while she waited, she went to change into her sleep wear which was just an over sized plain grey t-shirt. Once she'd changed clothes, she headed back to the kitchen to eat dinner. "it would be nice to eat dinner with someone for once." She sighed in shame at her own thoughts as she ate in silence. Kyoko finished eating and quickly washed the used dishes then headed off to bed.

That night Kyoko had some trouble sleeping which wasn't uncommon for her, but it was frustrating because she had to be up early for work in the morning. She would never admit this to anyone else, but she wish had someone to talk to at a time like this. She didn't want to disturb her friends because it was so late they were probably either sleep or doing their own thing. Kyoko tried to force herself to sleep, which proved useless after the first few attempts until finally she was able to drift off into a somewhat heavy sleep. Her slumber was once again interrupted by loud piercing noise of the alarm clock next to her bed. "Oh well....I guess getting four hours of sleep is better than getting none at all." She sighed to herself as she got out of bed to start her morning routine. Once she'd finished her morning routine and ate breakfast, she quickly slipped out the front door, but something stopped her in her tracks. It was a white envelope wrapped in fancy a red ribbon. Soon enough Kyoko's curiosity took over and she carefully removed the red ribbon to reveal a note inside.

Good day my fellow classmates, I am inviting you all to the Togami residence for a small gathering for the 78th class. There will be top quality refreshments provided by the finest chefs so there is no reason for you to bring any of your outside food.

Hope to see you all there  
Sincerely, Byakuya Togami.

At the bottom of the letter. was an address and directions on how to get there. Kyoko pocketed the letter and headed off to work.

* * *

It was another busy day at the detective agency and Kyoko at that point had forgotten all about the invitation sent out by Togami. That was until she got a text from Makoto asking if she planned on attending the event this weekend.

Makoto: Hey Kyoko did you get the invitation Togami sent out?

Kyoko: I did and almost completely forgot about it until you reminded me.

Makoto: You are planning to come aren't you?

Kyoko: I don't know. Parties aren't really my thing and I might have work to do.

Makoto: Aw come on... aren't you excited to see what all our old classmates are up to?

Kyoko: Not really.

Makoto: Kyoko! It'll be a nice fun getaway from all that work your doing. Remember, it's okay to relax sometimes.

Kyoko: Fine. I'll stop by for a little while. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work

Makoto: Cool. I'll talk to you later.

Kyoko sighed to herself as she put her phone away and proceeded to work on her case files. She knew deep down that Makoto was right and that she should learn to relax more. Besides, it just a small gathering with her former classmates, it's not like she didn't already know these people.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Despite it being busy, the week went by quickly which made Kyoko feel relieved until she remembered that she promised Makoto she'd show up to Togami's get together for their class. She wasn't upset about having to be there, but she wasn't exactly thrilled about it either. She arrived at her apartment late that night and decided she was too tired to make dinner and headed straight to bed where she almost instantly fell asleep. 

 

She woke up the next morning  later than usual, but wasn't really bothered by the fact. She glanced at her phone realized she had a text message from Makoto.

 

Makoto: Hey are you still coming to Togami's place later on today Kyoko.

 

Kyoko: yes but only for little while.

 

She sighed to herself and prepared for the dreadful day. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kyoko was told to by Aoi to meet with her and Makoto at the cafe they'd previously went to the week before and they would go from there. Once again Makoto was the last one to arrive at the meeting spot. "I'm really glad you decided to tag along Kyoko" Aoi gently nugged her shoulder which caused Kyoko to lightly smile. After grabbing a small snack from the cafe they all set off to look for the location of Togami's house.

 

There was  some confusion and mishap, but ultimately they were able to find the Togami residence which was a nice fancy mansion that looked like something straight out of a movie. Once they got to the gate they were greeted by Togami himself. Much to their surprise. "Good evening fancy seeing you all here especially you Kirigiri" Togami said in his usual tone of arrogance. To be honest Kyoko never really liked Togami that much but she didn't exactly hate him either. "Heh" was all Kyoko could muster up at the moment. "Please help yourself to some of the refreshments there's plenty to go around" Togami said as his Butler escorted the trio inside. When they got inside a few of their classmates were already there. Kiyotaka and Toko were obviously some of the first ones there right along with Hifumi, Mondo, Hagakure, Leon, Sayaka, and Chihiro. While Togami had left the room to wait for the rest of their classmates to show, Aoi and Makoto had began making conversation with their other classmates.

 

Meanwhile, Kyoko sat by herself and began observing her classmates and surroundings. She'd never been interested in these people when they were attending Hope's Peak and three years later....she still wasn't interested. _"I would rather be at home or at work event than be here."_  She thought to herself."I'm being too negative, maybe I just need to try and enjoy myself." Kyoko mumbled to herself. "You got that right!" a rather unpleasant voice rained upon her belonging to no other than Junko Enoshima who was way too close for Kyoko's comfort, but she didn't let it show. "Enoshima.." Kyoko said in flat emotionless tone. "I see you're still as fun as ever Sherlock" Junko teased. "It's nice to see you too Enoshima" Kyoko said with an almost arrogant smirk on her face. Kyoko always thought Junko and her constant shenanigans were annoying, but found her to be a decent person when wasn't causing problems. She would usually just go out of her way to avoid the fashionista, but decided to stay true to her word about enjoying herself. Junko wasn't the ideal person for this, but she decided it would do for now.  

 

"So who ya waitin for?" Junko had plopped herself down on the couch next to Kyoko. "Why would you assume I'm waiting for someone?" Kyoko said in annoyance. "cause ya sittin here all by yourself instead conversing and enjoying the party" "I'm just not interested in these kind of things. I'm only here because I was dragged here by Makoto". She noticed Mukuro watching the two of them like a Hawk. It was almost as if she thought that Kyoko would hit on her sister for some reason. She always found Junko attractive but she's not the kind of person Kyoko herself would be interested in. She didn't understand the envious looks from the solider at all. Even if she was interested in Junko, why would it matter to her? The truth is, Kyoko had always thought Junko and Mukuro had a strange relationship, but she didn't want to pry too far into their personal life, so she just left it alone. "Come on Muku let's go talk to someone more interesting. See ya later party pooper!" Junko yelled as she left Kyoko alone to go harass their other classmates with Mukuro following close behind. Kyoko decided not to dignify that with a response. 

 

Kyoko had noticed that Junko, Mukuro, and Sakura where among the last ones to arrive, but someone else had arrived that caught her off guard. It was of course none other than Celestia Ludenberg. She was dressed in an outfit similar to the one she wore at Hope's Peak except this time she was lacking her twin drills. It almost seemed like time had stopped for Kyoko once her lilac eyes met the gaze of crimson red ones as the woman slowly approached her and sat next to her. "Pleasure seeing you here Kirigiri. Although I didn't expect for someone like you to attend such a thing." "Well...it's not like I'm here because I want to be, but I could say the same about you. You don't seem like the type to enjoy these types of outings either." Kyoko spoke in her usual calm voice, but couldn't help but notice her heart beating fast again. _"Not this again"_ she thought to herself as she tried her hardest not to show how nervous she was. "That may be true Kirigiri, but maybe I didn't come for the enjoyment of this little gathering, but rather for the enjoyment of someone's company" "What!?"  Kyoko was a little bit shocked at what she just heard.. She didn't know what to think or how to feel when Celestia told her that.

 

Was she aware of Kyoko's sudden interest in her? She knew that Celestia was a liar and liked to mess with people in order to get the upper hand in every situation, but why was she targeting her of all people? _"She is a master manipulator. I need to be careful here."_   She must have been staring off into space again because when she quickly came back to her senses, she noticed Celestia staring at her with a combination of amusement and confusion. "So you're only here to meet someone? Who is it?" Kyoko asked trying to keep the nervousness bubbling up inside her from escaping with her words. "...You're a funny person Kirigiri" Celestia said letting out a small giggle as she gracefully rose to her feet and began to mingle with her other classmates. This only left Kyoko more confused and frustrated. " _Again...why does she keep doing that? Is it really just to mess with me?"_   Kyoko sat there in deep thought while the rest of here class mates chatted the day away.

 

Hours had passed and everyone had gathered around the table to eat and share memories of their time at Hope's Peak. Kyoko of course barely participated in any of this. Partially due to her not being interested, but also due to her encounter with Celestia earlier. She and Celestia hadn't talked or interacted with each other since their conversation, but Kyoko would steal glances at her every once in a while. As the night grew old, everyone started to say their goodbyes and headed out the door. Makoto was still talking to Sayaka while Aoi was off with Sakura still talking to some of their other classmates. Kyoko couldn't help but notice she was feeling empty for some reason. Maybe she should have actually participated in catching up with her old classmates. These feeling weren't foreign to her, but she was confused as to why they were happening now since these feeling usually only surfaced when she was alone in her apartment at night. Yet here she was surrounded by people that may be considered friends, but she still felt lonely.

 

Just as she was about to walk out the door a familiar voice rang through her ears. "Are you on your way out Kirigiri?" Kyoko turned to meet curious crimson eyes staring back at her. "Yeah, I guess so" She said coldly. Kyoko feeling they way she did was not in the mood for Celestia and her games, so she turned to leave, but before she could she felt a surprisingly strong grip around her arm. "What are you-" She was cut off by Celestia's smooth voice "quit rude of you to leave without without a proper goodbye"  _"you're one to talk"_   Kyoko was annoyed at that point and just wanted to go home. She was mentally drained and not in the mood for games. "Goodbye Celestia"  Kyoko said coldly as gave the gambler a look of annoyance then turned to leave, but was once again stopped by the iron grip. "I must admit that I do wish to keep in contact with you Kirigiri." "What!?" "You don't think I noticed you staring earlier? I'm more observant than what you give me credit for detective." Kyoko didn't even bother to hide how surprised she was at the sudden admission from her classmate. She hesitated for a bit before answering "I suppose.....that would be okay" she said with a small hint of nervousness. "And one more thing...please, call me Celeste" She said with a small smile as walked away. After the the two women exchanged contacts, they both went on their way. 

 

Once Kyoko had made it back to her apartment, she couldn't help but think about about the events from earlier. " _Why would she be interested in keeping contact with me? Maybe she exchanged contact info with all our friends and I'm just overthinking."_   The randomness of the situation kept her up. She lie in bed not being able to sleep with how fast her mind was racing, but she also noticed her rapid heart beat which had only been present when she was around Celeste or when she thought about her. She was a detective, so she couldn't really tell whether she was interested in the mysteries surrounding Celeste and this situation or just Celeste herself. Kyoko also knew that deep down she was sensitive and would not be able to deal with someone playing with her emotions. She knew what kind of person Celeste was and how dangerous it was to trust someone like her, but she couldn't deny her interest in the gambler. "Why does this keep happening? Maybe I should try to talk to Hina and Makoto about this tomorrow" she sighed to herself as she slowly started to drift off to sleep.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko finally gets the answers she's been looking for....but all that does is create more questions.

 

 

Kyoko woke up the next day at her usual time and was surprised to see a text message from none other than the queen of liars herself.

 

**Celeste:**  Good morning Kirigiri, I know it's on such short notice, but I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner later on tonight

 

Kyoko froze for a second and began to stare at her phone.  _"Is she asking me out?"_ She thought to herself. She'd had people flirt with her, but none of them ever asked her on a date. This kind of thing was new to her because she'd never been on a date before, but she reminded herself to stay calm and not overthink this situation. "I mean we would just be going out as friends right?" The gambler had never expressed any romantic interest in her, so she had to keep in mind that this whole thing could just be platonic. Kyoko didn't have to think twice about accepting Celeste's offer, but was still a little apprehensive about the whole thing. It's not that she didn't want to go, but the problem is she'd never went out with anyone besides Aoi and Makoto and the whole thing just felt weird to her.  

 

**Kyoko:**  So it's just gonna be us two?

 

She wanted to confirm what her mind had already been telling her. 

 

**Celeste:** Why yes...is that a problem? 

 

**Kyoko:**  No...not at all. I was just checking.

 

**Celeste:** Very well then I shall be picking you 8 o'clock tonight please be ready

 

**Kyoko:** Okay. 

 

Kyoko didn't even bother protesting as she decided to get herself ready for the day and to call Aoi and Makoto over to discuss everything. 

 

"Wow look at you! Making new friends without me and Makoto helping you!" "Whatever" Kyoko said with her arms crossed and a neutral expression spread across her face. "I never expected you and Celeste of all people to become close friends" Makoto leaned in with a look of curiosity. Although Kyoko wouldn't really consider Celeste a friend just yet, but she had to admit that Makoto was right. They were never close to one another during their school years and never really interacted with each other, so why the sudden interest? "Actually...that's the reason I called you two over. I don't know what to think of this whole situation or if I should really be trusting her. I mean she is the self proclaimed queen of liars after all." "Well Kyoko, you don't have to go if you're not comfortable." "That's right! We know you're not a people person, so we would never pressure you into doing anything that made you uncomfortable." Aoi added on.

 

 

It's not that she wasn't comfortable, she was just maybe nervous? "I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine, plus it would be rude if I stood her up after already agreeing to go with her. After all, I am the ultimate detective. I am more than capable of getting myself out of sticky situations if things just so happen to go sour." Kyoko said trying to convince her friends and herself (mostly herself) that everything would be fine. After spending a few hours together, Aoi and Makoto decided go their separate ways and before Makoto left, he turned back to Kyoko "good luck tonight and please try to have fun okay?" Kyoko simply nodded "I will and be careful on your way back" She said before finally shutting the door to her apartment. 

 

She still had a couple of hours until Celeste came by to pick her up in which she decided to use this time to freshen up and search for an outfit for tonight. Kyoko was never a fashionable girl, since she basically spent most of her life focusing more on her career, but she knew how to put together a decent outfit when it was necessary to. After searching around for a bit, she found an outfit she liked which was a white button up long-sleeved shirt, a dark purple skirt that matched the color of her gloves, and a wine colored blazer. She never really liked to stray too far away from her usual attire when she dressed up. She didn't feel any need to do anything special with her hair, she just pulled her hair out of a ponytail and went with her usual style of having her long hair flow freely with one single braid. 

 

The time had finally come for her to meet Celeste and to say she was nervous was an understatement. She took one last look in the mirror before finally stepping outside to meet Celeste and to much of her surprise, she found her standing outside of an all black limo staring at her with her signature poker face. Kyoko was never one to enjoy these kind of over the top fancy gestures as they always brought on unnecessary attention, which deeply annoyed her. Although she had to admit Celeste did look stunning next to the limo. She was wearing a long black and red dress with two red going down the middle of it and she seemed to keep her trend of long-sleeves with ruffles at the end of her sleeves. To top it all off, she had two roses pinned to her dress, a black one pinned across her heart and a red one pinned to her shoulder.

 

"Really?" was all Kyoko could say as she approached Celeste. "well good evening to you too Ms. Kirigiri. After you madame" Celeste said as she gestured to the open door of the limo. Kyoko rolled her eyes at the unnecessary gesture, but felt obliged to do as she was told. Moments later Celeste got in and sat in the seat across from Kyoko. "Not to sound ungrateful, but was the limousine really necessary?" Kyoko asked with a small hint embarrassment. "Surely you did not expect someone like me to drive myself did you?" Celeste asked twirling a loc of hair between her fingers. Kyoko decided to ignore her question "Well it's at least nice, so I guess I can't complain too much. Where are we going anyways?" "To a casino." Celeste said nonchalantly. "Of course." Kyoko said in a tone almost identical to Celeste's. "No need to worry dear, we won't be doing any gambling this time around, we are simply going to enjoy it's extravagant cuisine." Kyoko didn't have a response for that, instead they just spent the rest of the ride in silence. 

 

Once they arrived at the casino Kyoko noticed that it was considerably more fancy than any other casino she'd ever seen. Waiting for them at the entrance was a man wearing a black tux and that spoke in an elegant fashion. "Good evening ladies, do you have a reservation?" The man had barely finished talking when Celeste spoke "yes, for Ludenberg" The man spent a couple of seconds looking over the list then finally spoke "Ah, yes Ms. Ludenberg, right this way" Kyoko and Celeste followed the man to round table draped in a white table cloth with a rose in a vase in the middle of it. "Your waiter should be with you momentarily" the man said before walking back to his post. Celeste crossed her fingers together as she rested her chin on them and proceeded to stare at the woman across from her "I must say...you look exceptionally beautiful tonight Ms. Kirigiri" "Thank you. You look really nice too" Kyoko said as she tried to fight back a blush. This, of course didn't go unnoticed by the gambler. The two sat there in silence as they looked over the menu. "Please order whatever you'd like. It's on me." "Thanks, I will." moments later, the waitress came by to take their orders, then rushed back to the kitchen.

 

Kyoko felt even more nervous now that she was sitting across from the woman who had been making her feel strange all this time. Despite that she decided to push those feelings of nervousness to the side to get to the bottom of this situation even with her heart beating abnormally fast. "So..what made you wanna invite me to dinner? Why the sudden interest?" Kyoko wasted no time asking the important questions that had been clouding her mind this whole time. "Can I not just want to enjoy your company Kirigiri? is that really so weird to you?" Celeste asked in an almost condescending tone. This didn't help Kyoko's nervousness, but it was too late to turn back now. She was a detective and not just any detective, but the ultimate detective. She wasn't going to back down easily when trying to inquire new information even if she was a little intimidated. "No..I just thought your sudden interest was weird considering we never talked or interacted much at Hope's Peak"

 

At that moment the waitress returned with their meals and fresh bottle of wine. Celeste took a small sip of wine from her glass as Kyoko sat there staring intensively. "you want to know the truth?" Kyoko absently nodded. "Well the truth is, I've always had my eyes on you ever since we were at Hope's Peak, but you always seemed so uninterested in those around you. Even when people made efforts to get close to you, you'd almost instantly dismissed them." Kyoko felt a ping in the pit of her stomach, but sat there quietly and listened to Celeste talk. "As you know, I am the ultimate gambler, which means I'm terrified of losing and not just when it comes to money, but when it comes to my feelings as well. Which is why I never said anything to you before. I was afraid of losing myself if you had rejected me. I'd just rather not play at all than lose all together, but seeing how close you'd become with Hina and Makoto, I felt like I may have a chance. I knew I had to at least try to get to you." Kyoko didn't even try to hide the fact that she was shocked. "I-I don't know what to say" and maybe for the first time ever Kyoko stumbled over her words. "You don't need to say anything dear. You asked a question and I gave you an answer. Plus, I just felt that I needed to be honest for once especially with myself." "Yeah, but revealing that much..." Kyoko thought as they sat there in silence eating their meals.

 

The two finished their meal and left the restaurant. They hadn't said too much of anything since Celeste's confession. Once they were settled back into the limo Kyoko finally decided to break the silence. "Celeste" Kyoko said firmly "If someone who calls themselves the queen of liars can be honest then I guess  I need to be honest with you as well" "Kirigiri you don't have t-" "No" Kyoko cut her off. "I need to. Ever since our first encounter last week, I've been feeling not quite myself. I don't know why, but I've had these feelings of emptiness and loneliness that were always there, but seem to have gotten worse since I met you, and for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about you. To tell you the truth I don't know what these feelings are hinting at, but I just thought that maybe I'd feel better if I was honest with you." If Kyoko was scared, it didn't show. She was good at hiding her emotions when she was already prepared to say something that might be risky. "I see...so you have some interest in me as well." "I guess you could say that" Kyoko uttered not being able to hide her blush. "I'm flattered. Although, I must admit...I am not completely convinced your feelings are genuine Kirigiri"  _"Is she serious right now?"_  Before Kyoko could even respond, Celeste said something that made her instantly heat up. "I don't know maybe I'd be more convinced if you'd maybe....perhaps...kissed me?"  _"oh my god"_  If Kyoko's blush wasn't obvious before, it was surely noticeable now. She'd never kissed anyone before and didn't know what to do in this situation. She had to admit Celeste was pretty enticing, but the thought of kissing someone on the lips was intimidating even for her. "What's wrong dear? You're not afraid of me are you?"

 

Celeste didn't even give her chance to respond as she smoothly slide into the seat next to her and wrapped one arm around her neck while her other hand gently caressed Kyoko's cheek with her her lips mere inches away from her own. Kyoko at his point had lost any will to think straight. She wanted to say something, but her words kept getting caught in her throat as she sat there in shock. Suddenly the gap between them smaller and smaller and their lips finally touched in what seemed like complete bliss for Kyoko. It was unexpected, but she didn't reject it. She swore the whole world around her melted away and the only thing she could feel was the heat in her face and Celeste's soft lips. Kyoko found herself unconsciously parting her lips to grant Celeste's tongue entrance to explore her mouth. Kyoko was obviously inexperienced with this, but Celeste seemed to understand that and took the lead. The hand that had been previously caressing her cheek was now rested on her thigh gently rubbing up and down the exposed skin. Kyoko didn't stop her, but Celeste eventually pulled away leaving a trail of saliva between them. "Ya know.... we are treading into dangerous territory here Ms. Kirigiri" Kyoko had barely processed what she said as she sat there lightly panting in a slight daze. "Not that I wouldn't want it to go there of course, but for now it time for us to call it night" Celeste who didn't even look like she'd just been in some intense makeout session smiled sweetly. Meanwhile, Kyoko had to regain her composure from what had just happened a moment ago.  She noticed the car had stopped moving which means that she must be back at her apartment and much to her disappointment, the night was coming to an end. Celeste gave Kyoko one last kiss on the cheek causing her to blush once more.

 

There were a number of thoughts and emotions plaguing her body as she replayed the events from earlier tonight.  _"Was that considered a date? We were only supposed to be going to dinner as friends, but then she and I......Does that make her my girlfriend?"_  Kyoko blushed at the thought. She had never even explored the possibility of dating before, let alone having an actual significant other. However, it didn't take long for her insecurities to surface as she wondered if all of this was genuine. What if Celeste was just playing games with her? Or maybe even using her for her own personal pleasure? She knew she'd be crazy to trust a liar, but she couldn't deny her own feelings no matter how hard she tried to. She knew she was undoubtedly lonely and Celeste had come along to fill that void.

 

She had even went as far as sharing her very first kiss with her, but it made her even more scared to think about how effortlessly Celeste had opened up to her at dinner. The two hadn't even known each other well, but here she was just exposing herself without a hint of fear in her eyes and though she didn't show it, that really scared Kyoko. "What if I scare her off with my insecurities and trust issues?" Kyoko knew she had a bad habit of pushing people away unintentionally, she'd even done to Aoi and Makoto at some point. But would Celeste be as persistent as them if she were to do that to her? Kyoko wouldn't blame her if she just decided not to put up with her anymore. She knew that most people didn't have the patience to deal with someone as difficult as her, which is probably why she didn't have that many friends in the first place."......I need to go to bed" It was getting late and she had work in the morning, so Kyoko had to force herself to stop thinking about all this. "Maybe I'll feel better about this in the morning" She muttered as she slid into bed and drifted off to sleep. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Celeste and Kyoko continued to talk and spend time with each other over the next course of days. One day the two of them decided to take a nice stroll in the park. "The scenery here is lovely is it not?" Celeste spoke as she held on to Kyoko's gloved hand. "hm..it is" Kyoko let out a sigh of content as she took in the scenery around her, but something had been lingering at the back her mind all day. _"Just ask her. You'll have to eventually."_  She wanted to ask her, but she didn't want to ruin this day or more importantly her relationship with the gambler. 

 

Kyoko sat there fighting an internal battle with herself. She wanted to clarify the situation in order to protect her feelings, but she also didn't want to look crazy or desperate. It wasn't long before Celeste noticed her staring off into space "is there something wrong dear?" Kyoko instinctively told her it was nothing, but Celeste knew she was lying. "I would expect someone as sharp as you to be better at lying Kirigiri" Kyoko winced at that statement for a moment, but quickly put her stoic mask back on. "Now then...why don't you tell me the truth." "Fine." Kyoko sighed in defeat. 

 

They sat down at a nearby bench where Kyoko contemplated on whether or not she should really be asking this or not, but she knew Celeste wouldn't just drop it that easily. Kyoko ultimately decided to face her fears and ask what's been on her mind. "Celeste.....what am I to you?" Kyoko stared into her crimson eyes with a look of seriousness, but Celeste was able to see right through her mask. "So....that's it hm? Ya know Kirigiri..I've never been one to place labels on the things in my life, but I do consider you as someone I'm fond of and that doesn't happen very often" "That still doesn't answer my question Celeste" Kyoko said slightly annoyed. "It's hard to see it as an established relationship, but like I said before you are someone I'm quite fond of even if I'm not really committed to you...It's just how I am." Celeste shrugged.

 

At that moment Kyoko was starting to lose her patience. "If you like me as much as you say, then it shouldn't be difficult for you to claim me as your friend, girlfriend, associate, or whoever. We've spent all this time together and you still refuse acknowledge me as anything important to you. It's almost as if you just see me as some play thing for you when you get bored." Kyoko was even more annoyed than before, almost angry. Celeste was shocked to see the normally composed detective on the brink  of losing her temper. Kyoko was usually emotionless and it was hard to tell how she was feeling, but Celeste could tell she was upset. "Why does a mere label matter to you so much dear? Didn't I tell you that's just who am?" She finally asked once she finally had time to process Kyoko's mini rant. ".......Forget it. Let's just go." "now, now there's no reason to be upset dear we just-" "Take me home....Now." Kyoko didn't yell or raise her voice, but her tone was enough for Celeste to not want to defy her. "Very well" Celeste responded nonchalantly. 

 

 Once inside her apartment, Kyoko slammed the door to her apartment with little to no regard for the neighbors that might have heard it. " _I knew it would turn out like this, but still went through with it anyway. Why?"_ She didn't know whether to be more upset at herself or Celeste. She may have overreacted a bit, and maybe she was a little too hard on Celeste, but she didn't like to feel like her feelings were being toyed with. The truth is..despite how Kyoko presented herself, she was a very sensitive person. She always did a good job of hiding this. Of course half of that was due to her being a detective. Her grandfather had always taught her to never let her emotions get in the way of her work. But of course there was the reason of her being scared that someone would use her feelings against her and betray her. 

 

"I was stupid to ever trust the queen of liars. I should have never agreed to go out with her in the first place." Kyoko mumbled as she fought back tears. _"I knew what kind of person she was, but still fell for her. Why?"_   Maybe this is why her grandfather never wanted her to date...it caused too many problems that could get in the way of her work. How was she going to focus on cases if she was too busy worrying about her relationship with Celeste. She couldn't even remember the last time she cried and for the first time in a long time Kyoko Kirigiri felt vulnerable. 

 

* * *

 

 

A few days had passed and Kyoko still hadn't spoke to Celeste. It bothered her, but she spent most of her time working so she didn't let her thoughts linger for too long. Despite how she felt....she knew better than to let this situation affect her at work. Unfortunately for her though, work wasn't enough to keep her mind off the Celeste at night.  

 

Kyoko came home exhausted one night, but that didn't stop her from thinking about Celeste. She checked her phone halfway hoping to see a text from Celeste and much to her disappointment, she had zero texts or calls from her. She, hated how much she still yearned for attention from the gambler despite how upset she had made her. She could feel her eyes start to water at the realization that Celeste hadn't even tried to reach out to her and that she was once again lonely. "Is she mad at me? Maybe I should text her."  Kyoko stared down at her phone contemplating on whether not she should text Celeste. She decided to take a shower and think on it. Whenever she was under pressure about something, she always took a steamy shower to help clear her mind of any irrational thoughts she might be having. The last thing she wanted to do was react without any forethought and make the situation worse than what it already was. 

 

After she finished showering, she decided that she would text Celeste and apologize. It's late so she could be sleeping right now or maybe she just downright didn't want to talk to Kyoko. Kyoko had been kind of Jerk towards her on their last date so she had every reason to ignore her. It wasn't like she didn't deserve if for how she acted towards her.  "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try" She said as picked up her phone and began to type out her text.

 

**Kyoko:**  I don't know if you're still up, but I just want to apologize for my behavior a few days ago. I should have tried to understand you better, but instead I let my emotions get the best of me and I completely understand if don't want to talk to me anymore after I treated you so horribly. I truly am sorry Celeste.

 

She was practically shaking as she laid her phone down on the bed next to her. She let out a deep sigh then closed eyes to sleep, but just as she about to drift off, she felt her phone buzz next to her. She immediately grabbed it and was surprised to see that Celeste had responded to her text.

 

**Celeste:**  It's rude to interrupt a girl's beauty sleep Kirigiri

 

**Kyoko:**  I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened and I needed to get that off my chest. Honestly, I didn't even expect you to respond.

 

**Celeste:** I suppose I could forgive you for your troublesome behavior. On one condition. 

 

**Kyoko:**  And what's that?

 

**Celeste:**  Come over tomorrow evening

 

**Kyoko:**  I don't even know where you live

 

**Celeste:**  You don't need to. I'll be sending a chauffeur to pick you up.

 

**Kyoko:** I should've known you'd say something like that.

 

**Celeste:** Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to return to my slumber. Goodnight

 

**Kyoko:**  Goodnight Celeste.

 

Kyoko was satisfied with the way she handled the situation with her and Celeste (for once). She handled things like an adult and didn't let her emotions get the best of her.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW content up ahead.

The next day, Kyoko found herself waiting on the chauffeur was suppose to pick her up. She felt anxious since she had not seen Celeste in almost a week now. She couldn't help but feel a small remnant of guilt at the thought of ignoring Celeste for that long, but she knew that things would get better once they were able to talk things over in person. Despite things being kind of rocky between the two....she would be lying if she said didn't miss being in the gambler's presence. She smiled to herself thinking about how beautiful she was and how lovely her voice sounded. These thoughts were interrupted by the loud buzz that came from her phone.

 

 

 

**Celeste:**  Your ride should be there momentarily......you are still coming right?

 

**Kyoko:** Of course.

 

**Celeste:** Good. I will be anticipating your arrival.

 

With that, Kyoko decided she would head outside. After locking her apartment door, she turned to see a tall man with jet black hair and crimson red eyes similar to Celeste's except she noticed his were fake upon further inspection. "Good evening, you must be Ms. Kirigiri I presume?" Kyoko nodded slightly as the man escorted her to the limo which was similar to the one she'd rode in when she and Celeste first went out.  _"was he wearing vampire teeth?"_ Kyoko thought to herself, but ultimately decided not to question it. Her only concern right now was making things right with Celeste. 

 

The ride lasted around 35 minutes and Kyoko could feel herself becoming more anxious as they approached Celeste's house. Of course, it was a big fancy mansion sized house almost as big as Togami's. Kyoko smirked to herself. She expected nothing less from the gambler. Once they arrived through the gates, the limo came to halt and  moments later, the oddly dressed chauffeur opened the door and gestured for Kyoko to exit. Once she was out of the car, the man shut the door and began escorting her to the front entrance where he rung the doorbell.

 

The door slowly swung open and they were greeted with another man in a tuxedo who was dressed similar to the chauffeur, except his hair was white and kind of spiky.  _"This one is also wearing fake teeth and red contact lenses....How strange."_   She knew how strange Celeste could be at times, but this was just ridiculous. She'd have to question her about this later, but right now she had more important matters to attend to. The other tuxedo clad man had begun walking away, presumably back to the limo. "You must be Ms. Kirigiri....Ms. Ludenberg has been expecting you." the white haired man spoke as he begun to escort Kyoko through the halls. It was similar to Togami's place except it had a more European aesthetic to it. 

 

They finally reached the main room where Celeste sat smiling sweetly at them..specifically Kyoko. Kyoko could feel her heart beat grow more rapid as her lilac eyes met the stare of crimson red ones. "Please, Kirigiri come have a seat" Celeste smiled as she patted next to her on the couch. Kyoko nodded as she slowly walked over to where Celeste was seated. Soon after Kyoko took her seat, Celeste waived the white haired man away hinting that she wanted to be left alone. The man didn't say anything and only took one last bow before he exited the room.

 

Shortly after the man left the room, Kyoko decided to get straight to the point. "Celeste I'm really sorry for the way I treated you and I understand if you don't-"  Kyoko was cut off with Celeste gently placing her index finger over her lips.  "You've already apologized, yes? So why are you doing it again?" Celeste asked in annoyance. "I know...it's just that I thought it would mean more if I apologized to you in person." 

 

Celeste sighed at this and gave Kyoko a small kiss on the lips. "You know Kirigiri....you worry yourself way too much. No one is perfect despite how society tries to push that narrative. You have insecurities and trust issues just like how most people do....Including myself. Like I've told you before, I was terrified of approaching you at first because I was afraid of being rejected and losing myself in my own feelings. And while my stance on the whole relationship thing remains the same, I do know one thing....I want you. More than just as a friend. Kirigiri...I want you to be mine." Kyoko didn't know whether to be more shocked at her words or the fact that Celeste was blushing since she knew the gambler was rarely one to blush.

 

"I know... it's just-" Kyoko was cut off once again by a kiss from Celeste. This one had more force behind it and was filled with more passion than the one from before. It wasn't long before Celeste's tongue was once again exploring Kyoko's mouth. The two once again found themselves in another steamy makeout session. Kyoko was able to catch on this time and began mimicking Celeste's movements as she explored the gambler's mouth in a similar fashion. The kiss grew more hotter when Celeste pinned Kyoko to the couch partially straddling her causing the detective to unconsciously moan in her mouth. 

 

Celeste continued her attack on Kyoko's mouth while her hands were fiddling around with the buttons around the collar of of her shirt. Once she had gotten them undone she noticed a slight hitch in Kyoko's breath which caused her to stop in her tracks. "is this okay?" Celeste asked with a concerned look. Kyoko nodded "Yeah...I'm just kinda nervous since it's my first time" Kyoko's cheeks turned even brighter at that statement. "Just let me know if you feel uncomfortable okay dear?" Kyoko nodded once more and Celeste went to place a soft kiss on the newly exposed skin. 

 

She went on to place soft sweet kisses along the detective's jawline and gave her neck another soft kiss. She began slowly running her tongue along the exposed skin and gently sucked on causing Kyoko to stifle a moan. Celeste wasn't satisfied with this. She wanted the detective to be louder. Her teeth clamped down on the sensitive skin on her neck eliciting a barely audible moan from the detective. "So stubborn." She said jokingly. While she continued sucking, licking, and nipping at Kyoko's neck, she'd managed to get her blouse completely undone exposing her black cotton bra. She smiled devilishly at sight beneath her, observing the detective...whose face was fully flushed at this point. 

 

She chuckled to herself at this and soon went back to kissing her neck then proceeded to slowly trailed kisses down to her collar bone where she left soft kisses before moving further down to the top of the detective's chest. She reached around to the clasps of Kyoko's bra, but paused her actions. "Are you okay?" She said when she noticed the detective tense up. Kyoko just nodded and gave a look reassuring that she was okay with what was happening. As bad as she wanted her, she would never do anything out of order that made the detective feel uncomfortable. After all...she wanted Kyoko to enjoy this experience even more so than herself. 

 

After getting consent, Celeste proceeded to remove her blouse and bra and toss them somewhere unseen. She licked her lips at at the sight of Kyoko's bare chest causing women beneath her to blush even further. She leaned in to kissed the detective's soft lips and planted kisses on her neck before moving down to kiss around her breast. Her hands traveled down to gently caress the detective's thighs where she slowly raised her skirt above her thighs. This went on for a couple of minutes til she decided to stop teasing her and let her tongue gently brush against Kyoko's nipple. Kyoko let out a gasp which encouraged her to keep going as her tongue swiveled around the hardened bud. She clasped her mouth around it and began to gently suck on it causing Kyoko to let out a moan slightly louder than the one before.

 

She continued to suck and lick the detective's nipples as her hand traveled down between her thighs. Without any warning, Celeste's middle finger began rub small circles around Kyoko's clit through her panties." ~Ah!~" the sudden stimulation caught Kyoko by surprise and she couldn't stop herself from moaning out. Celeste was enjoying making the detective lose her composure at her touch. At this point Kyoko was in bliss and had lost all ability to form coherent sentences as Celeste continued to rub her  through her panties. "Don't tell me you're about to finish already. We're only just getting started." Celeste teased as she could feel how wet she was even with her panties still on. She then slipped her fingers beneath the cotton fabric to run her fingers through the tuft of soft hair just above her wetness. This caused the detective to squirm desperately as the gambler came closer to her lower lips.

 

Celeste smirked to herself and decided that she had teased the detective enough. She began slowly rub her clit in an agonizingly slow motion causing the detective to arch her back a little. Listening to the detective moan and cry out for her sent chills up her spine as she started rub faster. She stopped toying with her clit briefly to insert two fingers inside of the detective and began pumping in and out of her causing her to cry out. Soon after, Celeste could feel the detective reaching her peak as her inside muscles tightened around her fingers. Celeste decided to give her the push she needed by rubbing her clit with her thumb while her fingers continued to pump inside her. After that, Kyoko had soon reached her climax heavily panting with glazed over eyes. "We're not done yet." Celeste said mischievously as she slowly began to remove Kyoko's panties as she began planting soft kisses on her inner thighs.

 

Kyoko had just barely calm down from her first orgasm and before she could process what the gambler was doing, she felt Celeste drag her tongue through her slit. "Cele~Ngh!~" She couldn't even get the full word out as she felt Celeste's tongue rapidly licking at her clit. "Oh god...p-please... please don't stop." She begged and moaned out not caring about the possibility of someone else in the house hearing them. Celeste held the detective's legs open as she continued to massage her folds with her tongue."~Ahhh!~" She moaned out even louder as Celeste proceed to engulf her clit and gently suck on it. 

 

Celeste dragged her tongue down her slit and teased at her entrance causing Kyoko to firmly grip her shoulders to the point where it hurt, but Celeste didn't care as she was too focused on pleasing the detective. Her tongue poked and explored the inside of Kyoko's core. This pushed her over the edge and with one last shout she climaxed for the second time tonight. Celeste smiled satisfied with her work and raised herself up from between the detective's legs with Kyoko's wetness dripping from her chin. She went to kiss the detective as the latter kissed back lazily tasting herself as she was trying to calm down from her orgasm. 

 

Celeste cuddled Kyoko and placed tender kisses all over her face until she had completely calmed down and her breathing returned to normal. "Are you feeling okay now dear?" Celeste whispered softly with a small hint of affection in her voice. "Yeah, but....I feel bad that I couldn't return the favor." Kyoko said trying to hide her blush. Celeste giggled at this "I suppose you're right, but we'll save that for another day.....Right now we should focus on cleaning ourselves up." 

 

Realization hit as Kyoko noticed she was almost entirely nude with the exception of her skirt. "I um....my clothes.." "You don't need clothes to shower Kirigiri." "yes, but do I really have to walk through your house naked? If I'm not mistaken, you do have these.....butlers wondering around this place right? What if one of them were to see me?" Kyoko asked in concern. "is that really a concern of yours? I walk around naked all the time." Celeste said nonchalantly twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. "........" Kyoko didn't even know how to respond to that. All she could do was stare at the gambler with concern "You're so bothersome Kirigiri....Just wait here, I'll return shortly." Celeste got up an left the room before Kyoko could say anything.  _"Where's she going? Was she really serious about about walking around here naked?"_  Kyoko blushed at the thought as most women would be petrified at the idea of walking around naked in a house full of men, but Celeste wasn't a normal woman. She knew that, but she was still slightly disturbed by the thought. 

 

Soon, the sound of heels clicking against the marbled floor drew closer as Celeste re-entered the room with some kind of red fabric folded between her arms. "Here. Problem solved." Celeste walked over to Kyoko and handed her the fabric. It was a red silk robe with Celeste's initials engraved into it. Kyoko assumed it must be custom made. Before she could get the robe on she felt Celeste fingers unzipping her skirt "what are you-" Before she could protest, she was cut off. "I already told you that you don't need clothes to shower. Which reminds me...it is really late and I would hate to have to send you away at such a late hour......Won't you stay the night?" Celeste smiled and held out her hand to Kyoko who was a little hesitant at first, but it was hard for her to resist the gambler's charm...so she ended accepting the offer.

 

Celeste helped Kyoko up off the couch then led her up the stairs to a large bedroom, presumably the master bedroom. The room itself was almost as big as the main room. In it was a walk in closet, a large dresser with beauty products neatly organized on top of it, a glass screen door that led to a balcony, and a large bed draped in black silk sheets. "You really do like to live extravagantly don't you?" It was more of a rhetorical question as she already knew Celeste had expensive taste."Why of course. Do my living standards offend you?" "No. It's just more than what I'm used to." "Very well. I laid out some clean towels for you in the bathroom as I'm sure you'll find everything you need." Celeste said as she gestured to the bathroom. Kyoko nodded and thanked her as she made her way to the bathroom. Celeste left the room to give Kyoko some privacy and to go clean up herself. 

 

She returned 30 minutes later to find Kyoko sitting at the edge of the bed clad in a white towel with a look of nervousness on her face. She always thought Kyoko was beautiful even during their days at Hope's Peak. Her beauty wasn't as obvious or flashy in the way that Junko's was, but rather more subtle and modest in a way that Celeste admired. That combined with the mysterious aura that seemed to shroud itself around her is what made Celeste fall for her. She stood there admiring the beauty in front of her until she was interrupted by Kyoko's voice. "You know..I didn't bring any night clothes with me. It's not like I was planning to spend the night." Celeste sighed "And how is that an issue?" "I don't usually sleep naked." "There's a first time for everything dear." 

 

Kyoko still looked unsure, but Celeste noticed this and sighed once again. "Very well then." Before Kyoko had time to say anything, Celeste pulled the straps of her black gown off her shoulder and it soon fell to her feet where she swiftly kicked it to the side. Kyoko was sure her whole body had gone bright red at that moment. "There, now we're both naked. Is that better?" Kyoko didn't say anything and continued to stare at Celeste's nude frame. "Honestly...do you plan to sleep or are you just going to sit there gawking at me all night? You're acting like a teenage boy that's never seen a naked woman before." Celeste's temper flared just a little. "I haven't with the exception of myself." Celeste didn't respond and just gracefully made her way over to the bed ignoring Kyoko's wondering eyes on her frame. She soon climbed into bed on the opposite side of Kyoko. "well...are you coming or no?" Celeste asked expectantly. Kyoko didn't answer, she only shyly removed her towel and made her way over to the bed. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your nudity Kirigiri. Especially considering I had you squirming underneath me in ecstasy a few hours ago."  Celeste teased as she watched Kyoko blush for the 50th time that night. 

 

After a few awkward positions due to Kyoko being flustered and not knowing where to rest her hands, the two women were finally able cuddle comfortably under the covers. They had their arms wrapped around each other and Kyoko's face nuzzled into Celeste's neck. This feeling contentment didn't last long as Kyoko could feel her thoughts nagging at her once more.  _"What did I just do? What does all of this mean? Why am I laying in a bed that's not mine? And with another person?"_  She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed her own worrisome expression. "Kirigiri?" Celeste was staring down at Kyoko in confusion. 

 

Celeste gently pulled herself away from the detective. "Please...tell me what's wrong. Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?" "No, it's just that all of this is new to me and I don't know how to feel....I have to be completely honest with you. It's not your fault, but I am having some trust issues when it comes to me and you. I feel like I barely even know you and we just....you know and I've never done that with anyone before." Kyoko hesitated with that last part. " And the truth is...I didn't come here to do _that_ with you....I came here to discuss my feelings about this whole situation....The problem is...I can't help but feel like I'm making a mistake by trusting you. I want to believe that this will all work and that everything will be okay, but it's hard given our current situation and your mindset."

 

Celeste slowly took in her words and tried to come up with best response for that she could. "I can't really say anything to change how you think. You have some major trust issues and that's not something that can just be fixed over night. But I can assure you, that everything I told you earlier is the truth. I know, I lie a lot, but I would never lie about having feelings for someone. Especially not you. I want you and only you. I am even willing to work with you through your problems, but you have to cooperate with me in order for this to work. And I know you are more than capable of doing so." 

  __

Kyoko laid there silently taking in everything Celeste said. She wanted badly to trust her and believe her words, but the lack of commitment made that nearly impossible. She had people she could talk to about this, such as Aoi and Makoto, but she wanted to keep things private for now. "Let's just get some rest. We can continue this discussion later on." Celeste smiled softly at Kyoko and planted a kiss on her forehead and pulled her close. Kyoko made an internal promise to herself that she figure this whole thing out no matter what. "Celeste" Kyoko suddenly spoke. "Yes dear?" "I would like for you to call me Kyoko from now on." Celeste chuckled. "As you wish. Goodnight Kyoko." "Goodnight Celeste." The two held each other tight as they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Kyoko woke from her slumber to find the other side of the bed empty. She sat up to take a look around the room to check for any signs that Celeste was there, but found that she was the only one present in the room. This made her a little bit sad since she'd woke up craving attention and affection from the gambler. _"Maybe she just had somewhere to be."_ Kyoko thought trying to reassure herself to keep from over thinking again. She was smart enough to know that doing so only made things worse and she knew over thinking was a habit she needed to get rid of if she ever wanted things to work out with Celeste. 

 

Kyoko still had a while before she had to get ready for work, but she wasn't the type of person that just liked to lay around all day, so she pulled herself out of bed but, her actions came to a halt when she realized she was completely naked. "oh..that's right....." Her face flushed as she recalled the events from last night. She knew she should have made Celeste give her some proper clothing to sleep in. Feeling embarrassed, she looked around the room for something to cover herself with. Thankfully, she found her clothes from yesterday and they had been neatly folded at the edge of the bed. She smiled to herself  as she noticed that they had been dry-cleaned as well. 

 

Kyoko showered and dressed for the day. She left the bedroom to find one of Celeste's butlers outside ready to greet her. "Ah good morning Ms. Kirigiri" "Good morning" She responded flatly. "Do you know where Celeste is?" "Yes...Ms. Ludenberg had some business take care of, she should be returning shortly. In the meantime....can I get you anything to eat or drink?" "No, but I need to get back to my apartment. could one of you take me there?" She would wait for Celeste to come back, but she needed to get home and get changed for work. "Certainly Ms. Kirigiri, I'll prepare a car for you right away." 

 

She thanked the man and followed him through the large halls until they reached the exit to find another butler standing in the door way. It was the same guy that dropped her off yesterday. The man greeted both of them as they approached him. "Could you escort Ms. Kirigiri back to her apartment?"  "Why certainly. Are you ready to go now Ms Kirigiri?" Kyoko nodded then followed him to the limo.  _"Does he just stand here all day and wait for orders? How boring."_  Detective work wasn't always fun. Especially when she found herself being trapped at her desk all day buried under paperwork, but it was definitely better than standing around doing nothing all day. 

 

She let out a sight of content when she arrived at her apartment. It's not that she didn't like spending time with Celeste or sleeping next to her, she just missed the simplicity of her own apartment. She liked Celeste as a person, but didn't care much for the extravagant lifestyle she liked to live. She smiled to herself when she noticed she had a text from Aoi. She hadn't spoke to her or Makoto in a while, which made her feel kind of guilty. It wasn't uncommon for them to go long periods without talking since they were all adults now and had their own lives, but Kyoko couldn't but feel like she was neglecting her friends.

 

**Aoi:** Hey Kyoko..I haven't spoken to you in a while. How's everything going?

 

**Kyoko:** Everything's fine, I've just been busy with work. 

 

Kyoko didn't like lying...especially to her friends, but she wasn't ready go public with whatever her and Celeste had going on. When it came to more personal affairs like this one, she valued her privacy more than anything

 

**Aoi:** Aww that sounds boring. That reminds me..How did things go with you and Celeste?

 

_"I was hoping she wouldn't bring that up."_

 

**Kyoko:** It went fine actually. We just talked and did some catching up.

 

They definitely did more than that, but again...Kyoko wasn't about to reveal any of that to her friend. 

 

**Aoi:** That's good to hear. Well...I gotta go know. It was nice speaking to you again. Bye!

 

**Kyoko:** It was nice speaking to you too. 

 

Kyoko put her phone to the side and went to change into some more work appropriate clothing. 

 

When she arrived at work, she was pleased to find that she wouldn't be stuck at her desk all day since she was tasked with investigating a murder that had took place at a restaurant last night. She looked over the case summary and set out to the restaurant for the investigation. Once she got there she found the police already questioning witnesses and potential suspects. Kyoko soon began checking the body of the victim who appeared to be a man in his late thirties. The cause of death seemed to be a knife wound to the abdomen, but it was hard to confirm since the murder weapon was missing from the scene. She took note of this and began searching the rest of the crime scene. 

 

By the time she had finished her investigation, she already had a good idea of who the suspect was, but she would need to do more research before jumping to any conclusions. One of the perks of being the ultimate detective was that simple cases like these were easy for her to figure out. She'd finish taking notes and was about to head back to her office when suddenly she felt her phone buzz. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was a text from Celeste. She was so immersed in her investigation that she'd completely forgot about her. 

 

**Celeste:**  I do apologize for my sudden departure. I really hope I hadn't upset you too much?

 

Kyoko's heart fluttered at the gambler being so concerned for her feelings. Celeste usually came off as a cold selfish person...which she kind of was, but with Kyoko, she showed more of her caring side. Even if it was just a small bit, she could tell that deep down Celeste was a really sweet person. Besides..it's not like she wasn't the same in some way. Kyoko was never labeled as selfish, but many people thought she was a cold heartless woman because of how she acted. _"At least she apologized this time."_  Kyoko thought, but she didn't really have time to respond to her text since she still had more to do for the investigation, but she made mental note to text her back once she finished with work. Kyoko was sure Celeste wouldn't mind the late response since she understood how busy she could be.  She placed her phone back into her shirt pocket and headed back to her office. 

 

* * *

 

 

She left work later that night exhausted, but that was nothing new to her as she already knew how tiring detective work could be.  Once she got inside, she kicked her boots off and sunk into the couch and closed her eyes. Just as she was starting to relax, she remembered that she made a promise to herself that she would text Celeste back. She grabbed her phone from her shirt pocket and began typing out a response. 

 

**Kyoko:**  I wasn't too upset. I know you have your own life and everything. But still.....I do miss you. 

 

_"What does she even do? I know she's the ultimate gambler, but does she even have a real job?"_ Kyoko wondered to herself as she waited for a response.

 

**Celeste:** I miss you too. Please...allow me to make it up to this Saturday by taking you out.

 

**Kyoko:**  You don't have to make it up to me, but I'll accept that date anyway.

 

**Celeste:**  Very well. It's a date then.

 

**Kyoko:**  can I ask you something?

 

**Celeste:**  ask away 

 

**Kyoko:**  Why don't you want to make me your girlfriend?

 

**Celeste:**  ......

 

**Celeste:**  Goodnight Kyoko

 

**Kyoko:**  Goodnight Celeste..

 

She knew Celeste hated labels, but she couldn't for the life of her understand why she didn't want to be her girlfriend or anything else for that matter. Every time she would try to bring it up, Celeste would just brush it off or downright ignore the topic. Could it be that Celeste was a two-timer and she was the other woman in this situation? Kyoko was lonely, but not that lonely to the point where she'd allow herself to be disrespected. She didn't want to believe that Celeste would do something like that and it would crush her if it came out that she was a cheater. She also knew that she couldn't just ignore the red flags.

 

Kyoko had never had anything close to resembling a romantic relationship, so she really had no experience in dealing with these kind of issues. What she did know was that she liked Celeste as more than just a friend. She didn't have a good grasp on what she wanted in a relationship, but she would never want to be apart of some love triangle or play the role of a mistress. She knew that much at least.

 

The last thing she wanted to do was pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable, but she needed to understand why. She was a detective and it was in her nature try and figure people out. Not only that...she needed to consider her own feelings in all of this and this couldn't go on this way forever. She liked Celeste a lot, but if she was really up to no good then Kyoko would need to handle the situation accordingly. She'd had enough of her feelings being played with, and decided that she would talk with Celeste about it this weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko finally uncovers the sad truth about Celeste's commitment issues.

 

Kyoko stayed busy so she didn't really talk to Celeste that much, but her thoughts about the gambler have been ping ponging back and forth these past few days. She did miss being around her and talking to her, but she knew she needed to confront Celeste about this situation or else they'd never improve their relationship. Fortunately for her, she was going to meet up with her today for their date. She promised herself that no matter what happened, she wouldn't get angry or let her emotions get the best of her. Kyoko knew being irrational would only make things worse and that she needed to keep an open mind about things. Even if it did come out that Celeste was a cheater. She sighed to herself and got ready to go meet Celeste at the park. 

 

Since Kyoko felt bad about kind of ruining their last date to the park, she suggested they go on a proper walk through the park this time. She wouldn't bring up her feelings while they were on their date, but afterwards when the two of them were in private. She wasn't sure how Celeste would react and the last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene in public. When she got there Celeste was already standing there in her usual Gothic Lolita attire at the entrance holding parasol shielding her face from the sunlight. "Good morning Kyoko. I see you are looking as lovely as always." Celeste said smiling daintily at Kyoko as she approached. "Thank you. Same to you as well." Kyoko spoke as she placed a kiss on the gambler's cheek. Celeste chuckled and held out her free hand to Kyoko "Shall we?" Kyoko just smiled at this and placed her gloved hand in Celeste's as they set out for their walk. 

 

The two walked the path in a comfortable silence as they held hands. Holding hands was a small gesture that Kyoko appreciated and it made her even more happy that Celeste was always the one who initiated the contact. She was never a fan of PDA, but she liked holding hands because it wasn't too intimate, but still had a certain amount of affection behind it. Kyoko finally decided to break the silence.  "It's been a while since we've been able to spend time together like this."  "it's only been five days.." Celeste said raising her brow. "I don't care. I missed you." Kyoko said squeezing the gambler's hand tighter. Celeste didn't seem to mind this. She would never admit it, but she loved how needy the detective was sometimes. 

 

A part of her really did miss Celeste and wanted nothing more than to be with her, but the other half of her was still having doubts about her, especially the thought of her having another woman in her life. The thought of this hurt her, but she came to her senses upon hearing the gambler speak. "My, my....you are so needy Kyoko. I never would have imagined someone like you would require so much attention." Kyoko was embarrassed by this because she knew it was true. She'd never acted this with anyone else, not even her best friends or the two men that raised her. It scared her how much this woman's presence had affected her whole entire being. 

 

The two continued to walk in silence, only occasionally trading looks of affection with one another. They had that kind of relationship where they didn't need to always talk since they were so comfortable in each other's presence. "The scenery here is nice and all....but I must admit, all this walking is making me thirsty." Celeste spoke suddenly breaking the silence. "Same here. We can go back to my apartment for tea. If that's okay with you." Kyoko knew that this was her chance to get Celeste alone so they could discuss things. The gambler of course accepted with no hesitation. They exited the park hand in hand ignoring the curious stares from onlookers. Kyoko usually hated to be stared at, but she didn't care as long as she was with Celeste. It also helped that Celeste would scowl at those who stared for too long. 

 

The two women were dropped off at Kyoko's apartment by a private escort where they settled in shortly after arriving. As Kyoko disappeared into the kitchen to make some tea, Celeste carefully observed her surroundings. She sighed to herself "Honestly..." She said in a dissatisfied tone of voice. "What's wrong?" Kyoko had returned from the Kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. "You are a very simple woman Kyoko......your taste is rather.....how do I say......bland at most." Kyoko just sighed to herself. She already expected those types of statements from the gambler considering they were complete opposites when it came to their living standards. Celeste loved to be eccentric with everything she did, while Kyoko herself preferred normality.  "Bold of you to insult me while I'm making your drink." Kyoko shot back playfully as she disappeared back into the kitchen. 

 

She soon returned to the room with tea in one hand and coffee for herself in the other. She blew steam away from the cup before handing it to her. A gesture in which Celeste thought was adorable. She thanked Kyoko and took a small sip from the cup. "Not bad for your first time." She said as she stared up at the detective. Kyoko ignored the backhanded compliment and took her seat on the couch and took a sip of her coffee. 

 

The two them sat there conversing about random topics and Kyoko having to endure unwarranted insults about her taste from Celeste. Nonetheless She was happy to be spending time with the gambler. That was.......until she remembered the reason she was suppose to meet with Celeste in the first place. After a couple more minutes of silence and her wondering if she should bring it up or not, she finally made up her mind. They were so happy and comfortable with each other that she didn't want to ruin the moment, but she knew what had to be done. _"This can't keep going on like this."_

 

"So.....I need to ask you something. Something important. And please....don't lie because I can tell when you're lying." Kyoko said hesitantly trying to conjure up the nerve to ask her question. "Go ahead dear." Celeste didn't even look or sound nervous about whatever question the detective had for her. She almost looked as if she was daring Kyoko to ask something bold. And as unsettling as this was for the detective, she knew she couldn't back down from the situation.

 

"Is there another woman in your life?" Celeste nearly choked on her tea at what she'd just been asked. "I beg your pardon?" "I was clear the first time. Is there or is there not someone else?" Kyoko was stern when she asked this because she wanted Celeste to know that she was serious and that she wasn't just going to drop the subject this time around. And for the first time ever, Celeste had been caught off guard by something Kyoko said or did. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the detective as she sat there waiting for a response from the normally composed woman siting next to her. 

 

Celeste quickly regained her composure and just sat there quietly as she continued to daintily sip her tea. She sat her teacup down and stared directly into Kyoko's lilac eyes causing the detective to have to suppress a shiver that shot up her spine. Celeste was an intimidating woman..even more so than Kyoko herself, but she knew that just another one of her tactics for getting people to submit to her. Those crimson eyes of hers that she'd grown to love so much could be dangerous, but she wouldn't dare look away. She wouldn't dare give her the satisfaction of folding under the pressure.  

 

Kyoko was slowly losing patience with her. "Well?" Kyoko said with her arms folded as she stared at the gambler with her signature neutral look, but Celeste could swear she saw a hint of anger behind the mask. "No." "No..?" Kyoko asked as if she was expecting a different answer. "No. What led you to believe that I was seeing someone else?" Kyoko lost her nerve again as she did not anticipate the question. She knew exactly what it was, but the thought expressing that made her feel like she was gonna throw up. Despite how nervous she was, she knew what had to be said or else their relationship would never progress for better or worse.

 

She let out deep breath and began to speak. "The reason I think that is because you won't commit to me. You were the one to ask me out. Correct? Why go out of your just to mess with me? It makes no sense. You were my first everything. My first date, my first kiss, and I even gave you my virginity, but I felt like I haven't gotten anything from you. You don't tell me anything and whenever I do try to get to know you, you just shoot me down. I just feel like I barely even know you at this point. If this is the way things are going to be then......maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore." Kyoko hesitated at that last part. The thought of her not seeing Celeste anymore broke her heart, but she knew she had to protect herself and her feelings. 

 

Celeste just sat there stunned not knowing how to respond to what she'd just heard. She knew Kyoko was inexperienced when it came to relationships, but she was still smart and not just some naive young woman blinded by love and affection. Despite her emotional issues, Kyoko was not a pushover and if she wanted to know something, she was going to figure it out no matter the cost. Celeste knew all of this as she'd always observed her close when they attended Hope's peak even if it seemed the detective had little to no interest in the gambler herself. "Bravo Kyoko........you were always a determined one. Always able to get what you wanted. Always able to figure out anything you wanted about anybody. I mean...you are the ultimate detective after all. It's what to be expected of you." 

 

Kyoko was slightly disturbed by her calmness because she was aware of Celeste's short temper and anger issues as she's experienced the gambler giving Hifumi more than an earful for messing up her tea during their days at Hope's Peak. She knew how fast the gambler could go from sweet to sour.  At that moment she halfway expected to be berated and ambushed with an infinite amount of insults, but instead Celeste remained calm as she spoke. Not showing a hint of anger or annoyance. "I know you're the ultimate detective.....so there's no point in lying to you." 

 

Celeste let out a sigh. "The truth is I'm scared....just like you are. I'm scared. I too have insecurities and trust issues from a previous relationship. I won't go into details, but let's just say my feelings were hurt and my trust was betrayed." Kyoko looked on in shock as she watched the gambler open herself up to her. "The truth is..I wanted nothing more than for you, Kyoko Kirigiri, to be mine, but I was always so afraid that this situation would end up like my last one. I'm not the kind of person who just opens up to anybody and the thought of me letting you in just for you to leave or cheat, terrified me." If Kyoko's heart wasn't beating fast before, it was surely beating at the pace of a race car engine as she sat there and listened to the gambler expose herself to her.  

 

"You know....you are too gorgeous Kyoko." Celeste said behind a forced smile as she chuckled a little. Kyoko just stared in confusion not even acknowledging the compliment. "I was always confident in everything I did, but when it came to you....I never thought I was good enough for you...You could basically have any guy or girl you please, but you ended up falling for me. Why? Well actually.....it doesn't matter now does it? I've hurt you and now you you want to leave to protect your feelings. Correct? Well....it's not like I don't deserve it, but please believe me when I say I'm sorry. My intentions were never to lead you on or play with your feelings. I am truly sorry and if anything please forgive me for any hurt that I may have caused you. I know....I lie a lot, but that was never my true intentions."

 

Kyoko was speechless at what she'd just heard. She was feeling so many things at once, but she mostly felt guilty for unintentionally forcing the gambler to reveal such personal things. Celeste revealing that she didn't think she was good enough for her tore her apart on the inside.  _"I never considered her feelings in all of this...She sounded so hurt just now......I'm the selfish one."_ She'd realized that she was treating this situation more like her job rather than a human being with actual feelings.  _"I forced her to...just so I could...oh my god. I'm a terrible person."_  Kyoko felt disgusted with herself for how she handled this. She could tell Celeste was hurting even though she was smiling.  

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Celeste rose from the couch. "Well....I suppose this is where we end things off. There are no hard feelings on my end and you do have my best wishes so....Goodbye Kyoko." Celeste said as she began walking toward the door. And almost as if on impulse....Kyoko grabbed Celeste's arm before she could go anywhere causing the gambler to wince a little at the iron grip. Kyoko noticed this and quickly let go of her as she gave her an apologetic look. "Don't go..." Celeste raised her eyebrow at this. 

 

"I'm sorry." "What are you apologizing for? I was the one that hurt you." Celeste asked in confusion. "I know, but it's not like you did it on purpose. Plus, I wasn't being considerate of your feelings in this situation. I was only thinking about myself and I ended forcing you to open up instead of just waiting until you were ready to do so. I can't imagine how uncomfortable that must have made you." Kyoko cringed for doing exactly what she told herself she wouldn't do.

 

"While you may be correct, the truth had to come out eventually. Yes you were forceful. Yes I was uncomfortable, but I suppose I should be thanking you for forcing me to open up. If you hadn't, I do not know how I would have expressed myself to you. Seems like that talent of yours is useful for more than just solving murders." Celeste said playfully as she let out a small chuckle. 

 

"I'm sorry." The the detective said while trying to hide her blush. "Kyoko...Stop. Apologizing." Celeste's voice changed from playful to a more serious tone nearly losing it's accent. Kyoko couldn't think of any other way to respond other than to pull the gambler into a tight embrace. Celeste was caught off guard by how strong she was, but it didn't take long for her to start hugging the detective back. The hug was so warm and full of affection that neither of them wanted to let go. It was like they were both in their own world where they were the only one that existed. After what felt like an eternity, Kyoko finally broke the silence. "It's still early...why don't you stay a while longer?" 

 

Celeste put her finger on her chin and pretended to think about it, even though she already knew the answer. "Of course. How could I ever resist a face like that?" Celeste said as she cuffed Kyoko's face and brought her into a passionate kiss. Kyoko then took both of Celeste's hands and led her back to the couch were they cuddled together. It didn't take long for Celeste to fall asleep with her head on Kyoko's shoulder. she smiled at this as she had only now realized how adorable the gambler was when she was sleeping. She kissed her one last time on the forehead before she dozed off herself. 

 

Celeste woke up to find Kyoko still sleeping and couldn't help but smile at how content the detective looked. She leaned up to pepper soft kisses along the detective's face. "Kyoko." She whispered softly into her ear. "Kyoko, I have to go now." Celeste whispered again, but Kyoko wouldn't budge. Celeste playfully rolled her eyes because she knew Kyoko heard her, but was pretending that she didn't. Then suddenly...an idea popped into her head. "Kyoko." Celeste cooed as she leaned up to kiss the sweet spot that was on her neck. This elicited a soft whine from the detective. "Celesteee....what are you doing?" She looked down to see the gambler staring at her with mischief spread across her face. "I have to go now dear." Celeste said through a chuckle. "But I'll call you later on tonight." "You're going to call?" "Of course. After all, you are my girlfriend. It's only right that your voice is the last thing I hear before I go to sleep." 

 

Kyoko's eyes widened in shock at what she just heard. She loved and hated how much of a smooth talker Celeste was because it was hard to hide how red in the face it made her. It also didn't help that Celeste's favorite past time was was thinking of new ways to make the detective lose her composure. "You don't have to call me your girlfriend just to make me feel better." Kyoko said trying to reassure her. "I know. I don't _have_ to do anything....but that's what I want you to be. I already told you...I want nothing more than for you to be mine Kyoko." Celeste said pulling the detective closer to her.

 

Kyoko was once again left speechless and her only reaction was to pull the gambler into a somewhat forceful kiss. Celeste found herself once again caught off guard by the detective's forcefulness."That was certainly more eager than anything you've given me before....Not that I'm complaining of course." Celeste teased. Kyoko reluctantly let Celeste up and walked her to the front door. "Don't forget to call me when you get home." Kyoko said still holding her girlfriends hand. "I'd never forget about you dear." She couldn't stop herself from grinning when she heard those words coming from the gambler. Celeste kissed Kyoko one last time and went on her way. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains NSFW content and also Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg makes a small guest appearance. Enjoy! :3

Four weeks had passed since Kyoko and Celeste had officially began dating and the two of them grew closer than either of them could have ever imagined. Of course the relationship had it's ups and downs, but they always managed to find a way to make things work. Whenever Kyoko was feeling insecure and needed reassurance, her girlfriend was always there to shower her with love and affection to show how much she appreciated her. And when Celeste had trouble expressing herself or talking about her feelings, Kyoko was always there to coax her into opening up. The detective even found herself smiling more than ever when she was with Celeste. The two of them hadn't told anybody they were dating yet and that was perfectly fine. Kyoko and Celeste were opposites when it came to many things, but privacy was something they both valued. So waiting a little while longer to tell everyone wasn't a problem for either of them.

 

"I must say I do enjoy rainy days like this one a lot more when I'm with you." Celeste said as she cradled the detective in her lap. They were supposed to be having a movie date at Celeste's house, but they hardly paid any attention to the movie itself. Neither of them knew what was going on in the movie because they were more interested in each other. "You flatter me too much." Kyoko said trying to fight back a blush. Celeste shrugged at this and gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

 

Kyoko was about to speak..until suddenly she felt something brush up against her leg. When she looked down, she was slightly surprised at what she saw.  "Um......Celeste?" Kyoko asked sounding confused. "Yes dear?" "When did you get a cat?" "Oh! Grand Bois Cheri." Celeste said as she softly rubbed Cheri. Kyoko thought that name was weird for a cat, but she kept that thought to herself. This was shocking to her because she never thought someone like Celeste would ever willingly live with animals. "He must be jealous of you." Celeste joked. "He has every reason to be." Kyoko said through a chuckle. "Although I've never seen him act like this with anyone else before. Not even the servants. He usually just hides away and hisses at everyone, but I guess he really likes you." Kyoko smiled and softly pet Cheri as he nuzzled against her purring loudly. 

 

After playing around with Cheri for a while, Kyoko and Celeste decided to go eat dinner. Celeste had one of her chefs prepare a nice dinner for them. It was probably more food than necessary, but Kyoko appreciated the gesture nonetheless. "I have to be honest...this is really good." Kyoko spoke between bites. "Well I only want what's best for you. After all...you do deserve the world." Kyoko's heart fluttered and she flushed bright red at this statement. She never cared for any of this...she'd still love Celeste even if she wasn't rich. But that didn't stop her from being appreciative when the gambler spoiled her. 

 

The two continue to eat dinner, occasionally feeding each other while exchanging looks of affection. "Ya know....dinner was great and all, but I think I'm ready for dessert now.." Kyoko said licking her lips and staring mischievously at her girlfriend. "Oh?" Celeste raised her eyebrow at this. It wasn't like Kyoko to initiate things between her and Celeste, but she feeling extra appreciative and wanted to show that tonight. But before Kyoko could even say anything....Celeste yanked her by her tie and pulled her into a rough passionate kiss. The detective's eyes widen in surprise as she moaned at the roughness, but it didn't take long for her to eagerly kiss back. Their tongues entwined with one another as the detective wrapped her arms around the gamblers waist tightly as if she was afraid she would disappear if she let go. 

Celeste rose from her chair still tightly gripping Kyoko's tie. Kyoko didn't pay it much mind as she was too entranced with the gamblers actions and just unconsciously followed were ever she led her. Celeste dragged the detective by her tie up the stairs and into her bedroom where she finally let go of her and crawled into the bed. She giggled to herself when she noticed her girlfriend standing there half dazed. "Come here." She spoke in low seductive tone beckoning to the detective with her index finger. She was laying there legs spread staring at Kyoko with lust in her eyes. She had to resist her urge to pounce on her right then and there and just slowly walked toward the bed not letting her eyes leave the piercing red gaze of the crimson orbs.

She made her way over to the bed and began to slowly crawl towards Celeste until she was laying between the gambler's legs where she gave short sweet kisses to her soft lips. Those short sweet kisses soon turned in rough passionate ones as both them took turns dominating the other with their tongues. Kyoko kissed her one last time and began to leave a trail of kisses on the exposed skin of her neck causing the gambler to close her eyes and sigh in delight. Kyoko dragged her tongue up to Celeste's ear where she nibbled and sucked on her ear lobe. "You're so naughty Kyoko." The gambler chuckled as her hands roam the detectives body. "And you love it." Kyoko responded as she unzipped the gambler's dress and began to remove it. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Celeste said kicking the discarded clothing off to the side of the bed.

 

Kyoko ran her hands over Celeste's body experimentally as she eagerly examinined every inch of the her body. Her body was so small and cute, the detective couldn't help but touch her. Of course her body wasn't much smaller than her own, but this was much more different from looking at and touching her own body. She ran her hand upwards until she was gently cuffing the gamblers breast into both of her hands. Kyoko swore she saw the slightest hint of pink in the gambler's face, but she decided not to dwell on the thought and went back to kissing her. Celeste let out a small growl as she grabbed the detective's behind possessively causing the her to let out a whimper, but this didn't stop her passionately kissing the gambler back. 

Celeste was starting to grow more impatient and aggressive with the detective..but Kyoko didn't really mind this. It's not like they got to do this often so she could understand why Celeste was so sexually frustrated. Although she wasn't as aggressive as the gambler, she herself was also really pent up from their lack of sex. She decided to move things along and placed soft wet kisses around her neck as she reached around to unclasp the gambler's bra. After a couple of attempts she was able to remove the frilly black fabric from her girlfriend's chest. It became harder and harder for her to fight her urges as she stared greedily at the gamblers chest. Celeste was all hers. She belonged to her and only her....and tonight, she was going to make sure she knew that. 

 

Kyoko took one of the hardened buds into her mouth and began to suck on it causing the gambler to let out a small gasp as she leaned into her touch. She twirled her tongue around the nipple and sucked as her other hand roughly massage the other mound eliciting soft moans from the gambler. Her eyes traveled up to the gambler's face to her eyes closed with her lips slightly parted as she enjoyed the detective's warm mouth on her.  She applied the same technique to the other mound as she snaked her hand downward til it met the black frilly fabric covering the wet mound between Celeste's thighs. "Just take them off." Celeste said roughly, staring down at the detective with her face now fully flushed. 

Kyoko didn't hesitate this time  and slowly removed the fabric and tossed it to the side. She stared down at the wetness between the gambler's thighs. It was so enticing and inviting, but Kyoko was inexperienced so the sight was also foreign to her. She looked up to Celeste who gave her a reassuring nod to confirm that is was okay to keep going. 

Kyoko slowly moved her hands from the gambler's thigh towards her slit. Celeste spread her legs more to give her more access and cool leather came into contact with warm wetness as Kyoko's index finger gently massaged the gambler's folds. She slowly circled her clit with her middle finger earning a moan from the gambler which encouraged her to quicken her movements gaining a small whimper from the gambler. Kyoko continued to experiment with her movements seeing what got the her the best reactions. "Kyoko...I want....no.....I  _need_  you inside of me." Hearing this made Kyoko even more excited. 

She ran her figure through her slit a couple more times before hesitantly inserting her index finger inside and slowly massaged the gambler's inner walls. Celeste's breath grew more uneven as her moans grew more and more frequent. "Another.....and faster." Celeste commanded in a harsh tone. Kyoko didn't hesitate this time as she entered another finger quickening her pace causing the gambler to pant lightly. She looked up to see the gamblers face flushed, eyebrows furrowed, and with her teeth clinched down trying to stop her moans from escaping. Seeing the normally composed and smug woman in such a state, sent shivers up her spine. Kyoko couldn't help, but to smirk to herself knowing that she was the one who caused this.

The sight before her was beautiful, but she wanted more. She wanted to make gambler squirm under her control and she was curious to see how much it would take for her girlfriend to completely lose her mind. Then...Kyoko thought of something and smirked to herself. She shifted her position on the bed so that she laying between the gambler's legs and before Celeste could even question anything, Kyoko's tongue gently grazed her clit. "K-Kyoko!" The gambler yelled out tightly gripping the sheets as her back arched slightly off the bed. A wave of excitement shot through the detective's core at her name being moaned as she continued pumping her fingers into Celeste and teasing her clit with the tip of her tongue. 

Kyoko suddenly engulfs the gambler's clit which drives her insane. "Fuck! Don't you dare stop!" Celeste had all but lost her accent once the detective got into a consistent rhythm of sucking on her clit and twisting her fingers around inside of her. Celeste grabbed onto Kyoko's hair with both hands as she shamelessly road her face and fingers as she moaned out her name.  "F-fuck......I'm about to-" Celeste couldn't even finish her sentence as her hips started to buck and she tightened around the detective's fingers. She soon got her long awaited release and sunk into the mattress, panting with her body covered in sweat. Kyoko removed her fingers to examine the sticky clear liquid that coated her gloves. She stared directly at Celeste as she slowly licked her fingers clean of the gambler's orgasm making a show out of it causing the gambler to shiver.

She crawled back up to where Celeste was and kissed her sloppily letting the gambler taste herself. "Your clothes off.....Now." Celeste  demanded not wasting any time as she started tugging as Kyoko's tie."So demanding." Kyoko joked as she began stripping out of her clothes. Kyoko's smugness didn't go unnoticed by Celeste and she made an internal promise to herself to erase it before the night is over.  "Now...it's time to wipe that pretty little smirk off your face." Once Kyoko was completely nude, Celeste grabbed her and pinned her to the bed which caught her off guard, but before she was able to say anything, Celeste leaned down and kissed her roughly not even giving the detective a chance to breathe. She sucked on her tongue for a few seconds before driving her tongue back into the detective's mouth causing her to moan in the gambler's mouth. 

Celeste finally broke the kiss leaving Kyoko gasping for air, she then moved down to her neck to suck on her sweet spot causing the detective to moan out. She bit down and sucked on the sensitive skin until she left a mark. "Perfect." She said smiling devilishly to herself before giving soft kisses to the bruised skin. She kissed further down until reached her breast where pinched the swollen bud between her thumb and index finger causing the detective to tense up. "You do know I plan to punish you right? Good." She didn't even let her respond and gently brushed her thumb over the hardened bud. Kyoko just laid there with her eyes fixated on the crimson eyes staring back at her. The gambler's eyes were filled with a mixture of lust and affection, even though she was suppose to be 'punishing' her.

 

Celeste's gaze stayed fixated on the detective as she took a nipple into her mouth playing with and teasing the sensitive skin with her tongue. Kyoko let out a small whine as she leaned into the feeling of the gambler's mouth. Celeste didn't let her get too comfortable though. She bit down hard earning a high pitched moan mixed with pain and pleasure. "Not so smug now....are we detective?" Celeste twirled her tongue around the aching bud and gently sucked on it while roughly squeezing the other one. After repeating the same action to the other one, the gambler pulled herself away from Kyoko's breast. 

She trailed kisses downward dragging her tongue occasionally leaving wet kisses along the way, but stopped just above her clit. "hmm...you're already drenched and I've barely touched you." She pressed her finger down on the detective's clit causing her to jump and let out a moan. Kyoko was already worked up from before. Celeste knew this and wanted to get her even more worked up and punish her for being so smug. She placed a small kiss on the detective's lower lips. She did this multiple times causing the detective squirm and let out needy moans begging for her mouth. "Such a needy little thing." She said through a chuckle. Without warning she drove her tongue into Kyoko's folds lapping up the wetness that had already formed there. Her crimson red eyes staring into lilac ones as she feasted on her like it was her favorite meal. 

It wasn't long til she had the detective bucking her hips and moaning her name uncontrollably. She could feel her getting close, but instead of continuing her actions she stopped abruptly. The detective let out another needy desperate groan and looked down at Celeste with pleading eyes. Celeste started to tease her entrance with her index finger which caused her to tense up even more. "Tell me what you want." She said lowly staring intensively into the detective's lilac orbs. Kyoko ignored the question as she rocked her hips into the gambler's finger. 

"Ah ah ah....in order for this to work you have to tell me what you want." Celeste had withdrawn her finger and gave a soft playful lick to Kyoko's clit." "P-please..." Kyoko said through a whimper. "Please what?" Celeste asked expectantly brushing her tongue against her clit once more.  "I want you.......I want you to fuck me..... Please." The detective begged shamelessly abandoning any trace of dignity she still had left. Celeste looked at her triumphantly. "You're so cute when you beg Kyoko." Celeste chuckled and began to insert her fingers back into the detective's wetness. 

She pumped her fingers in and out of the detective's entrance occasionally using her thumb to stimulate her clit. Kyoko at this point felt like she was in another universe. This obviously wasn't their first time, but it felt like a brand new feeling each time with every stroke of the gambler's fingers. She curved her fingers slightly up right hitting the detective's g-spot.  Kyoko's hips bucked, her loud moans filled the room as she rode out her orgasm. It was music to the gambler's ears. This didn't stop her from dragging her tongue through her slit once more. "~Ah-Celes...stop! It's still sensitive!" "Shut up." She said and began licking at the detective's folds again lapping up the fluids that had been left behind from her orgasm. Once she finished, she licked the remaining fluid off her fingers and went to lay beside her girlfriend who was still a panting, sweating mess.

 

"I love you....god..I love you so much."  Kyoko said breathlessly as she tried to calm down from her orgasm. Celeste giggled at this and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I love you too dear." The two of them laid there in complete bliss enjoying each others presence.  "I suppose we should go clean up? Celeste finally spoke. "You mean together??" Kyoko asked shocked at the suggestion. "You know Kyoko...you're so weird sometimes....we just fucked and you're still acting flustered." Celeste paused as she said this. "But...that's what I love about you. Your quirkiness....There's never a dull moment with you around...Now then......let's go shower." Kyoko didn't even have time to respond before Celeste got up to head to the bathroom. 

Kyoko realized there was no winning with her and followed her. "After you madame." Celeste gestured for her to go first. Kyoko just playfully rolled her eyes at this and went ahead. She she felt Celeste give her behind a playful smack. "You just wanted me to go first so you could do that." Kyoko turned around to see Celeste grinning devilishly at her. "Maybe....but I don't see you complaining." "I hate you." "I love you too." Celeste said and placed a soft kiss on the detective's cheek. Kyoko smiled and walked into the shower with the gambler following close behind.

After they'd finished showering, the two climbed back in bed where they cuddled close together. "Kyoko.....there's something I've meaning to tell you...but I just never knew how to bring it up." "Yeah?" Kyoko's voice came out as calm, but she could feel the detective tense up at this. "Well....it's about my name." Kyoko raised an eyebrow at this. "My name is not Celestia Ludenberg, but......Taeko Yasuhiro and from now on I'd like for you to call me Taeko if you're okay with that."

Kyoko never expressed it out loud, but she always thought Celestia's name was strange. "Of course I'm okay with it. I'll address however you want to be addressed. Plus....I think I like the name Taeko better anyways." Kyoko said as she kissed her girlfriend. "I've always hated it, but it doesn't really matter as long as you like it." Kyoko kissed her and nuzzled the gambler's neck. "I love you Taeko." Kyoko said kissing the gambler's neck. "I love you too Kyoko." She said wrapping her arms around the detective. They shared one last kiss, then fell asleep comfortably in each other's arms. 


	9. Chapter 9

 

"What am I going to do about this? You know I have to go in to work today right?" Kyoko said as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at the reddish mark on her neck. Celeste walked into the bathroom and wrapped her hands around the detective's waist. "What is the problem? I think you look amazing with my mark on you." Celeste said resting her chin on Kyoko's shoulder. "Taeko." Kyoko let out a deep sigh.. She knew that if she walked into work like this and her grandfather noticed it, she would never hear the end of it.

 

What worried her the most was despite his old age, Fuhito would be able notice the slightest change in his granddaughter's appearance or behavior, so this wouldn't be easy for her to cover up. _"Maybe I should just be honest with him about it?"_ It's not like Kyoko was still a child, she was a woman with needs after all. Her grandfather had always discouraged her from being 'seduced' by boys, but the thing is.....Celeste isn't a boy. _"Would he even approve of me dating another woman? Not even just any woman, but someone like Celeste."_ Kyoko didn't think Celeste was a bad person, in fact...she was far from it.....but she wasn't what one would consider a model citizen either.

 

Kyoko's thoughts were interrupted by Celeste pulling her back into the bedroom. "If you are really that concerned by it, then may I suggest covering it with makeup?" Celeste sat Kyoko at a table covered in various makeup products where she started to work on covering the love bite. Kyoko said nothing as she watched her girlfriend through the mirror's reflection. Although...she had to admit....Celeste looked so cute standing there in heavy concentration as she worked. Her piercing red eyes focused on the task at hand made it even easier for Kyoko to get lost in them. She was so busy staring at her that she hadn't even noticed the slight blush that appeared on across her cheeks. "Is everything alright dear? Your face seems a bit......flushed."

 

Kyoko wasn't sure if Celeste was genuinely concerned or if she was just teasing her because she caught her staring. "You are such a strange woman sometimes." Celeste chuckled. "But anyways....my job here is finished." She moved back to let Kyoko get a good look at herself in the mirror. "Well....it's better than nothing I guess. Maybe he won't notice it." "He?" Celeste raised an eyebrow at this. Kyoko's heart skipped a beat when she realized what she had just said. She sighed disappointed in herself for letting that slip out. "My grandfather. He doesn't exactly approve of me dating and having to explain the situation to him would be more than embarrassing. And you...." Kyoko paused and looked away from her girlfriend in shame.

 

"You are afraid he won't approve of you dating someone like me. Correct?" Kyoko nodded. "As I suspected. I knew that would be a potential problem when I first started to pursue you." "And you still wanted me?" Kyoko looked on in confusion. "Of course dear. You are a detective.....meaning you basically work for the police and I am a borderline criminal." Kyoko's heart sank at that statement. She knew Celeste basically made her living taking from and manipulating others, but to hear her refer to herself as a criminal was heartbreaking. Besides..It wasn't like she forced people to bet against her, so technically it wasn't immoral. "But even though me and you are complete opposites....we can not fool our hearts into thinking that we want anything other than to be together regardless of what anyone else thinks. You do want me...right?"

 

She knew how her grandfather would react when she told him about their relationship and it wouldn't be a good reaction either, but what Celeste said was right. She wanted to be with Celeste....more than anything even if it was against everything she stood for and there was no convincing herself otherwise. "First of all..You're not a criminal. Second...Yes I do want you and I don't care who approves or disapproves of our relationship, I love you and nothing will ever change that." Celeste smiled at this and not her usual forced fake smile....this one was genuine and Kyoko could tell. "I love you too Kyoko." Celeste said as she brought her into an embrace and kissed her cheek. "Now...hurry along before you are late for work." Celeste said playfully. Kyoko gave her girlfriend one last peck on the lips as the two of them said their goodbyes.

 

When Kyoko arrived at work, she was relieved no one noticed that there was anything off about her. She had almost made it to her office undetected when suddenly her eyes met the piercing gaze of her grandfather. _"Great."_ Kyoko thought. "Good morning Kyoko." He spoke calmly as he stared at her with his usual serious facial expression. Kyoko's heart stopped when she noticed he narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare at her suspiciously. "Kyoko I'd like to speak with you.....alone in my office." He said as he turned to walk away. Kyoko was an adult, but at that moment she felt like a teenager that was about to about to be grounded for breaking too many rules. _"What will he say? Will he yell at me? Or worse.....fire me?"_ Those thoughts clouded her mind as she followed the old man back to his office.

 

The two soon reached the office where she sat in the chair across from his. He sat at his desk across from her and she recoiled slightly when she noticed disappointment plastered on his face."Kyoko do you remember the talk we had about staying focused on your career and not being side tracked by any...extracurricular activities?" "Y-yes sir." Kyoko couldn't remember the last time she felt so small. "Should I just be honest with him about me and Taeko? He already knows I'm involved with someone."

 

"Good. Now I understand that you are a young woman now and not a child, but you must understand what is most important in your life. You know I always forbid you from having a boyfriend...and I still do, but seeing as how you're an adult, I can't completely keep you from having one. All I can say is your career comes first. Don't forget that."

 

Kyoko could feel her face heat up at that comment...not because she was mad, but because she knew she'd have be honest about her relationship with Taeko. "Actually......she's my girlfriend sir." Kyoko blushed even harder at what she'd just said and at this point she found it hard to look him in his eyes, but she stood firm on her statement. He raised his eyebrow at this. "I see....well in that case, I suppose your father shouldn't be expecting any grandchildren. Either way...that still doesn't change my stance on things. You need to stay focused on your career." "I am.....me dating someone doesn't change the fact that I am very passionate about my work sir." Fuhito's only response to this was a slight head nod before he dismissed her from his office.

 

Kyoko left feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She knew that her grandfather was still slightly disappointed in her, but it still wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The worse that could have happened was that he fired her and disowned her like he'd did her father. Having to explain to her girlfriend was something she never wanted to do cause she knew Celeste would only blame herself. Luckily for her, she wouldn't have to face those problems since she allowed to keep her job. She let out a deep sigh and headed to her office for the day.

 

* * *

 

When she got back to her apartment after a long day of work she found a bouquet of lilac roses waiting for her at her doorstep. She couldn't help but smile to herself when she saw that they were from the gambler herself. Kyoko wasn't as much of romantic as Celeste was. In fact she always hated stuff like this, but when it came to her girlfriend, she never once complained about the romantic gestures made by the gambler since she knew it was how Celeste showed her appreciation for her. She  would even go as far as leaving cute messages and poems for the detective when she returned home. This was always Kyoko's favorite because it would always make her feel better after a stressful day at work. 

 

" _~Upupupupu_ Looks like someone's got a secret admirer or lover?" Kyoko was too entranced by flowers and message left by the gambler, that she hadn't even noticed someone walk up behind. She didn't even need to turn around to face them to know who that god awful laugh belonged to. "Aw geez...it looks like I missed my chance to ask you out." Junko said with an exaggerated depressed expression. Kyoko just ignored her statement and tucked the letter from Celeste into her shirt pocket. "What is it that you want Enoshima? Or more importantly...how do you know where I live?" Kyoko asked slightly concerned.

 

Kyoko didn't show it, but she slightly, disturbed at how Junko knew exactly where she lived. She never thought of her as someone who would do anything too crazy, but that didn't stop her from being a little cautious. "I can't just wanna spend time with my favorite detective?" Junko was staring at her with a cutesy look on her face, "I'm calling the police." Junko stretched her had out in front of Kyoko to stop her from entering her apartment. "Oh stop being dramatic, I'm only here to invite you to celebrate with me for signing to a new modeling agency...Whaddya say? Dinner's on me." She said winking at her.

 

"I suppose I could consider it, but I'd have to check my schedule first...now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get into my apartment." Kyoko sighed flipping a piece of hair away from her face. Junko moved away so that she could open her door. "Be sure to bring Cel- I mean your date with you, I'm sure everyone would like to meet them. _~Upupupupu._ " Kyoko's eyes widened in shock.  _"Wait....did she just...but how?"_

 

She wasn't sure how the fashionista found out about her relationship with Celeste since they'd mostly only hung out in private. "I'm really starting to believe that you're secretly in love with me and you're stalking me..Who even told you?" The only people that knew about the relationship were herself and Celeste...or at least that's what she thought. "Don't get ahead of yourself there toots. You're hardly my type.....Maybe it was your own girlfriend who told me." She said nonchalantly as if it were the absolute truth.

 

Kyoko froze for a second, but quickly came to her senses. "Nice try, but I know Celeste well enough to know that she's not the kind of person to run around gossiping...especially about herself. Now....Why don't you tell me who _really_ told you." Celeste wouldn't even open to Kyoko that easily, so she knew the chances of her telling her classmates who she barely talked to was slim to none. "Wow, someone's head over heels... But anyways...Let's just say that having the ultimate soldier as a sister has its pros." Junko shrugged. "So you basically had your sister spy on us? Why?" Junko let out an obviously exaggerated sigh. "You're so full of yourself Kirigiri. I spy on all of our classmates. Why? I just get so despairingly bored sometimes."

 

Kyoko ignored her sudden personality shift and just got straight to the point. "Who all did you tell?" She asked looking directly into Junko's eyes. "Geez. I may be a jokester, but I would never go behind your back and tell everybody your business. Do you honestly think I'm some kind of sociopath?" Kyoko wanted to come up with a snarky response to that last question, but decided to drop it. "Well..thanks for kinda respecting our privacy, but I would appreciate it if you and your sister stopped prying into me and Celeste's personal life." "I can't make any promises." Junko didn't wait for a response from the detective and just waved at her she walked out of sight. 

 

Once inside of her apartment her mind started racing as she thought about the exchange she had with Junko. She wasn't sure if she could trust that Junko had't told anyone about her and Celeste's relationship. _"Does Celeste know that Junko knows about us?"_   She would need to ask her about it later. If Junk was really inviting the whole class to dinner, then it was inevitable that her and Celeste would be in the same place at the same time. And pretending like they had nothing going on wasn't an option because she knew someone like Makoto would eventually catch on and not to mention Sayaka's crazy intuition.

 

Of course they could just choose not to show up, but it would be silly for them to just skip the entire event because they didn't want to make their relationship public yet. If she was going to go then Celeste, would be her date. There was no question about that, but she needed to talk with Celeste about it to make sure that she was comfortable with potentially revealing their relationship to everyone. They couldn't keep it a secret forever, she knew this, as did Celeste, but that didn't stop her from feeling anxious about the situation. 


	10. Chapter 10

 

"So are we gonna go?" Kyoko asked staring down at the invitation they both received. "Well it is Enoshima...so I wouldn't be surprised if it was something mischievous. And the fact that she somehow knows about us makes me even more doubtful of her intentions." Celeste sighed. Celeste of course wasn't happy when she told her about Junko knowing, but she handled better than Kyoko had expected. "But it would rude for us to not show up since she is treating us." Both of them knew Junko liked to cause trouble and play pranks. Which is why they were reluctant to go when they received invitation inviting the 78th class for dinner celebrating her signing to a new modeling agency. 

 

Junko potentially playing a prank on them wasn't the only thing that made Kyoko nervous. Her and Celeste deciding to go would mean they would show up together and their relationship would be revealed to everyone. It's not that she was ashamed of her relationship with the gambler...it's just that she didn't want to be overwhelmed with questions about when, why, and how they got together. Kyoko sighed causing the gambler's eyes to look over to her in concern. "What's wrong? We really don't have to go if you don't want to." Celeste pulled herself closer to the detective and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. 

 

Celeste showing her caring side was always something that warmed the detective's heart since she knew she was the only one that got to experience this side of her. "No....it's fine. Like you said..it would be rude not to show up...even if it is Enoshima." Kyoko wasn't a fan of the fashionista's shenanigans, but she didn't hate her. "Plus...we have to go public with our relationship at some point.....Of course if that's okay with you?" Celeste gave her reassuring nod and kiss on the cheek. "I suppose you're right.....especially if I don't want anybody else trying to take you from me. Everyone needs to know you're mine." Celeste teased causing the detective to blush furiously. Celeste could be such a flirt sometimes and Kyoko didn't think she'd ever get use to it. 

 

* * *

 

Celeste sat on Kyoko's couch and sighed impatiently to herself. "And I thought it took me a long time to get ready." She murmured to herself. "I can still hear you Taeko." "How the hell did you..." Celeste briefly dropped her accent. "I'm a detective. My hearing is extra sensitive....Anyways if you're gonna complain, the least you can do is come in here help me look for my tie." Celeste rolled her eyes and walked back to the bedroom to help her. 

 

"If you would organize your clothes the way I asked you to, we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Celeste said slightly annoyed. "You're spending more time lecturing me than actually helping me search." Celeste just ignored her and went back to searching through the pile of clothes stacked on top of the bed. The two of them continued to search quietly, but this didn't last long as Kyoko let out a light chuckle. "Something funny?" Celeste said raising her eyebrow. Kyoko shook her head and held up a violet colored tie smiling at her. 

 

"You found your tie. Good for you." Celeste got up from her position on the bed to leave, but stopped dead in her tracks when the detective spoke. "We act like such a married couple, bickering over petty things." Kyoko said smiling. "I suppose you're right." Celeste smiled and walked back over to kyoko and gave her a peck on the lips. The detective found herself once again getting lost in her crimson orbs as she stood there helping her with her tie. Once she finished assisting the detective with her tie she took a step back to examine her work fully. 

 

She rolled her eyes when she realized Kyoko wasn't even paying attention. "Kyoko...you're staring again..." "I apologize....it's just that you're so beautiful." Celeste tried to scowl at her, but it was hard to take her serious with her face flushed with the brightest of red.  _"She even looks good when she's mad."_   Kyoko thought to herself. "Don't be mad...it's not like I haven't caught you staring at me on occasion." "Whatever. Are you ready to go now dear?" Kyoko nodded and took her girlfriend's hand as they left the apartment together. 

 

The ride on the way to the restaurant was quiet but, Celeste could tell Kyoko was a little bit tense. She placed hand in the detective's lap to hold her hand gave her a small genuine smile. "Are you feeling okay dear?"  "Yeah, just kinda nervous about tonight." "Don't be....we don't have to talk about anything we don't want to." Celeste gave her hand a light squeeze. "Everything will be fine as long as I'm with you. I'll kill anyone that makes you uncomfortable. I don't care if they are our friends." 

 

Kyoko rolled her eyes at the over the top reaction from the gambler, but she knew she meant well. And even if she wouldn't say it out loud, she loved how over protective the gambler was when it came to her. "Don't make that face...I'll tell you what, if you're a good girl tonight, I might reward you later on.." Celeste whispered into the detective's ear sending a shiver up her spine. "Don't get me all worked up before we go out in public please. It'll already be awkward enough when everyone finds out we're dating." As much as she loved the idea of Kyoko trying desperately to maintain her composure in public, she decided hold off on that for now since she knew the detective was already tense.

 

They finally arrived at the restaurant Junko wanted them come to. Celeste held her hand out to Kyoko who gladly accepted with no hesitation as she exited the vehicle. Celeste shot Kyoko one last reassuring smile as they began approaching the entrance to the restaurant. When they got inside, only a few of their friends were present at the table. Much to their relief. 

 

Kiyotaka, Hifumi, Chihiro, along with Junko and Mukuro were the only ones there. "What's this? The two people I least expected showed up and not only that they showed up together? Wait....don't tell me.." Kyoko rolled her eyes while Celeste just maintained her poker face trying not to lose her temper at the fashionista's prying. "You guys are totally screwing!" Junko said out loud and Kyoko was sure the entire restaurant heard her, but she was too scared to check and see. Meanwhile Celeste's poker face had all but disappeared as she now stood there grimacing at the embarrassing remark. 

 

"Ms. Enoshima, that type of language is not acceptable in this environment!" Kiyotaka stood from his seat causing an even bigger scene and drawing more unwanted attention to their table. "Pipe down ya weirdo! I was just joking with them. Geez..take the stick outta your butt for five seconds." Kyoko just sighed and took the seat next to Chihiro with Celeste sitting down in the other vacant seat next to hers. Junko and Kiyotaka were still bickering back and forth with each other while the others just looked on in embarrassment. 

 

"I'm really glad you guys came, but I never expected you two to become such close friends." Chihiro smiled cheerfully at them. Kyoko and Celeste looked at each and nodded. "Actually...we're more than just friends now.." Celeste said smiling sweetly at the young looking boy. "You mean you guys are..." He looked over to Kyoko for a confirmation who just smiled and nodded at him confirming what he was thinking. "Wow that's so great you guys are-" "WHAAAAT!?" He was interrupted by Hifumi's loud voice cutting through the air. "Yes, we are dating. What is the problem?" Celeste asked seemingly annoyed by his outburst. 

 

This made Kyoko feel a little awkward since she knew Hifumi had always had a crush on Celeste since their days at Hope's Peak. "Oh come on. Did you honestly think you had a chance with me?" Celeste sighed twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. "How did this even happen??" Hifumi's distraught facial expression didn't last long and soon turned into a look of perversion as he continued to question the couple. "Come onnn...don't spare any details." He was now breathing hard and drooling out the sides of his mouth. Both Kyoko and Celeste scowled at his perverted implication of their relationship. "Listen here you fat piece of-" Celeste was cut off by the sound of some more of their friends arriving. 

 

Byakuya had arrived with Toko, but no one really knew whether or not they came together or if Toko was just stalking him and followed him. It was probably the latter. Mondo, Leon, and Yasihiro had also shown up together. Makoto, Sayaka, Aoi, and Sakura were some of the last ones to show up.

 

Once everyone had settled in and taken their seats, Junko stood up to address everyone. "Me and Muku are so glad you all came...I mean it would just be so despair inducing if no one showed up after I spent all this time putting things together." She said hugging herself and smiling wickedly while everyone just looked on in confusion...of course everyone except Mukuro who was use to her sister's bizarre behavior. "Tch. Weirdo." Mondo mumbled under his breath earning him a shush from Kiyotaka.   "I gathered you all here to celebrate me signing to a new agency.  But also....to celebrate the newly weds." She said gesturing to Kyoko and Celeste.

 

The both of them just sat there blushing furiously at how the fashionista revealed their relationship to the rest of their classmates. "Kyoko...is it really true?" Makoto asked. Everyone's eyes were now fixated on the gambler and detective. Kyoko looked over to see Celeste grimacing so she decided to speak up to ease the tension. "We're not married..." She responded nonchalantly. "But you guys are like dating right?" Leon asked trying to confirm everyone's suspicions. "Yeah." Kyoko said trying to hide her blush. 

 

"You guys are really cute together!  I'm really proud of you Kyoko. It's nice to see you out and dating now." "Thanks Hina." She said smiling. She looked over at Celeste and saw that she had calmed down a little bit and was smiling a little. The gambler squeezed her under the table to let her know that everything was fine. "Told you they were screwing." Junko whispered to Mukuro making her slightly uncomfortable. This didn't go unnoticed by the detective as she shot the fashionista a sharp glare. 

 

After a while, everyone had drifted off into their own conversations while Kyoko and Celeste still got questions about their relationship from time to time. However, they didn't mind this since none of the questions were too personal. "You two make quite the pair. A detective and a gambler...such a strange dynamic." Kyoko couldn't tell if this was suppose to be an insult or a compliment so she just shrugged and brushed off the comment from Byakuya. 

 

Celeste of course couldn't help but respond to this with a snarky comment of her own. "Of course. You and Ms. Fukawa seem to have become quite the pair yourselves."  Kyoko playfully nudged her while Byakuya just scowled at them both. "Don't encourage her please. I already had to deal with her following me here without my permission." 

 

Everyone sat there eating and conversing with a few of the girls occasionally squealing at Kyoko and Celeste feeding each other. Naturally the two of them hated this kind of attention, but they were too content with one another to care. "G-Gross. N-No one wants t-to see you two be all l-lovey dovey w-with each other." "I hate to say it, but I agree with her. No one wants to see that. Some of us are trying to eat." Byakuya spat at them. Celeste rolled her eyes at the comments, but decided not to say anything.

 

Her only response was to give Kyoko a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned to face Byakuya and Toko to see them both scowling at her. She shrugged it off and grinned devilishly at them."It's so cute how easily flustered you get with Celeste, Kirigiri." Sayaka teased the detective who had been blushing because of her girlfriend's actions a few seconds ago. Despite how embarrassed she was, she couldn't deny what the idol said about Celeste. She had never blushed this much around anyone else before.  

 

Once everyone finished eating Junko wanted to take a group photo. "Alright everyone gather around the newly weds. You too Muku." Kyoko and Celeste just sat there and decided not to acknowledge what she said while everyone else did what they were told. Although Kyoko was starting to wonder if this dinner was really about Junko signing to a modeling agency or if she just wanted an excuse to embarrass them. She smiled when she felt Celeste wrap her arm around her to gently pull her closer as everyone got in position for the picture. After a couple of photos everyone started to say their goodbyes. 

 

Kyoko layed there smiling to herself as she and Celeste were  back at her apartment. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing it..but what are you smiling about?" Celeste asked curiously. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking..." Celeste raised her eyebrow at this. "I suppose you want me to ask..hm? Okay, what are you thinking about?" The first question was a rhetorical question since Celeste knew Kyoko liked to tease her in that manner. Celeste never complained because she loved when the detective showed off her more playful side. Kyoko was always serious so it was refreshing to see her relax and joke around.

 

"I was thinking about what Junko said earlier." She said as the heat began rising in her cheeks. Celeste stared at her in confusion trying to figure out what the detective meant by that statement. "You know....when she called us newly weds. I know it'll be a long time before we start thinking about marriage, but the thought of being your wife one day makes me happy." She was now blushing harder than before and almost seemed shy. Celeste couldn't help but be amused by this as she let out small chuckle.

 

"Okay. Now you're laughing at me." A slightly dejected Kyoko said turning her back to the gambler. Kyoko would always ignore Celeste and give her silent treatment whenever she was mad. She knew this was an unhealthy method for dealing with things, but that didn't stop her from doing it. Celeste sighed at this. "Kyoko, I'm only laughing because I think it's cute. I'm not rejecting you." Her accent was now gone. It had become normal for her to drop her accent whenever she was alone with the detective. 

 

Celeste wrapped her arm around Kyoko pulling her closer, but Kyoko still didn't respond. Celeste knew she was just being stubborn at this point, but she knew exactly what to do to make her give in. She knew the detective still wasn't that good at letting her know she wanted some extra attention, so she would just act like a brat until she got what she wanted.  "You know I love you and appreciate you so much.." She whispered softly into her ear and began trailing kisses down the back of her neck. "And I want nothing more than for you to be mine....forever. Going to bed and waking up to your beautiful face every morning is more than I could ever ask for."

 

She continued placing kisses along the detective's neck. Celeste couldn't tell, but Kyoko had a small smile plastered upon her now slightly flushed face. "You really mean that?" Kyoko murmured under her breath. "Yes dear. Being married to you is more than just luck....it's a privilege." Kyoko didn't say anything as she turned to face the gambler, but it wasn't like she needed to. Celeste could already tell how flattered she was from the look on her face.

 

She suddenly found herself being pulled into a kiss by the detective in which she eagerly kissed back. She didn't even try to gain control. Which was rare for her since naturally she was a dominate girl, but when it came to Kyoko, she didn't mind submitting to her (Sometimes). She eventually allowed the detective's tongue to enter her mouth as she melted into the sensation of the kiss. She let out content hum as she could taste a combination of the strawberry chap stick Kyoko was wearing and the wine they had earlier. 

 

Kyoko gently pulled away from the gambler and stared into Celeste's piercing red eyes. "~ _Taeko.._." She said through a halfway whine. "hm?" Celeste smiled observing the detective's calm expression. She had her eyes half open with a slight blush spread across her smiling face. Being able to see her in this state always made Celeste extra grateful since she knew that she was the only person that saw this side of Kyoko. "I love you." Kyoko said as she gently ran her fingers through Celeste's short black hair and kissed her again. "I love you too." Celeste said smiling softly at her. 

 

"You did really well tonight. We both did actually. I'm glad you didn't curse anyone out." Kyoko said. "You say that as if though I use profanity all the time." Celeste responded. "That may be true. You don't use it all the time, but you use it enough for me to be concerned whenever someone makes you mad. Like..I can just feel when my ears about to be assaulted by your foul language." "Oh please.You act like you haven't used that kind of language before. Especially when we-" "Hush" Kyoko silenced her, before she could say anything else. "Point proven." Celeste said through a chuckle. 

 

Celeste closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into Kyoko's neck. "I have to say..married life is will definitely be worth it if it means falling asleep like this every night." She said. Kyoko smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 

"Yeah..I can't wait either." Kyoko said with a content smile on her face. 

 


End file.
